Do You Believe In FATE?
by SweetestCyn
Summary: What if Bella never decided to move to Forks? Would she eventually end up there? Would she ever meet Edward? Would fate kick in and bring them together? Author's Note posted! Please Read!
1. Reveling in Independence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does!_

It has been another quiet and uneventful day here at the Dwyer/Swan residence. I have spent my Friday afternoon reading. All the other normal kids of Phoenix are probably at the school football game. But not me! I am not a peppy, rah, rah, go team, kind of girl. Instead of painting my face with my school's colors and jumping up and down on a set of bleachers I'm at home enjoying my copy of Sense and Sensibility.

Since Phil got signed to a baseball team my mother has been traveling with him, with my approval of course. I couldn't bear to feel responsible for her not being happy so I coaxed her into traveling with him. It has been almost a week since they left and I have been reveling in my independence.

I decided to head outdoors to get my daily dose of Vitamin D. I laid out an old blanket and allowed myself to get comfortable. I continued reading and began to doze off. When I woke up it was dark and I could see the faint appearance of stars in the sky. That was the one thing I disliked about living in the city, you could never enjoy the sight of stars.

I gathered up my blanket and book and went back inside. I decided to answer my stomach's call of hunger and made myself a salad. I wasn't in the mood to cook.

As I was tearing the leaves of lettuce I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin was a slight shade of red. I remembered that I didn't put sunscreen on before I went outside. My ivory skin does not, I repeat, does not tan.

I returned to making my salad and went to the fridge to grab a tomato. Wait a minute! I don't need a tomato. I am the tomato, I thought to myself. I began to giggle and was disappointed that there was nobody I could share my little joke with.

I journeyed into my dining room and plopped down into a chair. I didn't realize how hungry I was so I gobbled up the salad quickly.

I was startled by the sound of the phone ringing. I made my way to the phone and I, of course, managed to stub my toe.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's mom. I have some bad news."

"What is it mom?"

"Our flight has been delayed due to the weather and I don't know if we will be able to get a flight any time soon. We might have to wait out the storm for a couple of days.

"Oh no!" I lied. I love my mother but I also loved having the house all to myself.

"Honey, I love you! My phone is break…"

"Mom? Hello?"

I guess she got disconnected. I was happy that I would be by myself for a couple more days. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore my mom, but sometimes I just need my space.

The week before she left she wouldn't leave me alone. She has been worried about me lately and I can't blame her. I locked myself in my room for a while not wanting to be disturbed. My only "friend" here in Phoenix had abandoned me because I wasn't what you would call "popular" enough to be her friend anymore. Her friends didn't like me therefore she couldn't like me. It's actually a shame that she can't think for herself. Stupid high school drama, I thought. I am in my junior year of high school and I am friendless. High school is supposed to be the time of your life and I don't have anyone to spend it with. I will admit that I felt depressed. My only friend told me she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. Just thinking about it made me angry. My eyes began to well up.

"No! Bella you are stronger than this!" I said to myself.

I couldn't stop replaying her hurtful words in my head!

"Bella, I just can't be your friend anymore ok! I have to look out for myself! Being your friend is only making things harder for me!"

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. Tears slowly brimmed over and began rolling down my cheeks leaving a trail. I quickly located a box of tissues in an attempt to stop my tears.

I ran into my bathroom and stared at the person in the mirror. She was pale, her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I watched myself as my body shook while I cried. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. All I needed to do was relax.

I wandered into my bedroom and found my way onto my bed. It was a very hard bed and the sheets felt cold but somehow I found comfort in it. I pulled my cool blue sheets over my head and cried myself to sleep.

The Next Day

I slept until 11:00. It was the least I could do for myself after spending most of the night crying. I didn't make a rush of getting out of bed. At around 11:30 I slipped out of bed and wondered to the kitchen like a zombie. I opened the fridge to find that it was close to being empty. There was only some fruit and a gallon of milk. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. I grabbed for the milk and placed it on the table.

"Cereal it is!" I declared.

After eating breakfast I decided to amuse myself by watching some mindless TV.

A red, flickering light caught my eye. Somebody had left a message. I rolled across the couch to reach the answering machine and pressed the button.

"Bella, it's mom. Pick up the phone! You're not still sleeping are you? We are still stuck at the airport but I think we will be able to get a flight and be back by Tuesday. I hope you're doing ok. Make sure you call me when you get this message! I love you! Bye."

I suddenly felt so alone. Last nights crying episode made me want my mom to return as quick as possible. I didn't have anyone to lean on and comfort me. I took a deep breath and laid across the couch. I stared blankly at the ceiling. There was only one person I could think of to call.

I snatched up the phone and began dialing. The sound of the phone ringing only made me feel nervous.

"Hello?"

"Char…Dad, it's Bella."


	2. Wrong Number

A/N: I want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers:

abbey123

flippin sweet Twilight lover

soulspirit84

chinadoll18

MoonShineMystery

midnight 1987

I'm so glad you all liked my first chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one!

_Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own Twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer!_

"_**Char…Dad, it's Bella."**_

"Hello? Dad?"

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number," said the voice on the other line.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry to bother you." I blushed crimson red and was glad that this person wasn't able to see me at this very moment.

"It's ok don't worry about it"

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone, took a deep breath and began redialing Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello again," said the familiar voice.

"I'm really sorry for troubling you again." My eyes began to tear up. I was so angry with myself. I couldn't even dial a phone number correctly. I inhaled deeply in attempt to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice.

"Yes, I'm just trying to call my dad and I have already failed to do so twice in a row."

"What is the number that you are trying to call?"

"Um…476-2785," I answered

"Oh I see what the problem is. You have been dialing 476-2875. You just have the numbers mixed up."

"Oh ok. Thanks," I replied while trying to kick myself for being so idiotic. And of course I fell. I tripped and landed on the couch.

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" asked the stranger that I was talking to.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all. It's a part of my daily routine."

The voice broke into laughter, which I wasn't expecting. His laugh was probably the most enchanting and melodic laugh that I had ever heard. My mind suddenly went blank, forgetting everything that was going on.

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Er…what?"

"I thought you hung up."

"Nope, I'm still here but I should be going. I really need to talk to my dad."

"Ok, I'm sorry for keeping you. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

I hung up and began to dial once again. I said every number out loud to make sure that I dialed the number correctly this time.

I was greeted by Charlie's answering machine.

"Uh…Hi dad, it's Bella. Please call me as soon as you get this. Bye."

I hung up the phone and let out a long, deep sigh. I really needed somebody to talk to and Charlie wasn't home. I would call my mother but I didn't want her to overreact and break out into hysterics. I felt so alone and began to cry once again. I can be so pathetic sometimes.

I needed to distract myself so I chose to take a much-needed trip to the grocery store. I ran upstairs and into my room. I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

I changed quickly and looked in the mirror. I was still a slight shade of pink from staying out in the sun for so long and I looked frumpy. I didn't care though because I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I rushed back downstairs and grabbed my mom's car keys off of the kitchen counter and then the phone rang. I picked up the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but this is the person that you called earlier."

"Huh?"

"Remember, the wrong number?"

"Oh…um…so what's up?"

"I just thought I should call you back to make sure you're ok. You seemed to be pretty upset."

"Well…yeah, I guess I am. I just needed to talk to my dad."

"Were you able to?" he asked.

"No, but I left a message."

"Would you like a suggestion?"

"Sure!" I replied while wondering how a stranger could be so concerned about me.

"I think you should just stay home and relax. Don't go out. You should order a pizza or Chinese food and watch a movie. Or you could put on some relaxing music and take a long nap. But whatever you do don't go out."

I considered his suggestion and it sounded like a good idea. I didn't understand why he, a complete stranger, didn't want me to go out but I quickly brushed it off.

"Actually, that sounds great!" I exclaimed. My mood suddenly shifted.

Then I heard a female voice in the background. I couldn't quite make out what she said but I thought I heard her say, "She'll listen to you. Don't worry she will be fine." I really didn't think much of it and waited for him to reply.

"Well, I guess I should let you go so you can begin your night of relaxation."

"Thank you for being so concerned. I really appreciate! Goodbye!"

"Anytime! Goodbye!"

I hung up and trailed into the living room. I popped Debussy into the stereo and listened while the music filled the room. I shuffled through the songs to find my favorite one, Clair de Lune. I felt instantly at ease. All my worries seemed to float away.

The loud grumbling sounds of my stomach broke through the music. I decided to order a pizza. As soon as the deliveryman arrived my stomach growled louder. I ate half of the pizza easily and stuffed the rest in the fridge.

I made my way back into the living room and sprawled across the couch. I quickly dozed off while listening to the sounds of Debussy in the background.

The Next Morning 

I slowly opened my eyes and let a yawn escape from my mouth. The room I was in didn't look like my bedroom. I realized that I had fallen asleep in the living room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the couch. I reached for the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and turned the on the TV.

The news was on and there was this big story about a fatal car accident. A head on collision occurred outside of a local grocery store. The same grocery store I was headed to last night! And it was around the same time I was planning to go when…. when…the phone rang!

This mysterious phone stranger had inadvertently saved my life

My heart raced as I thought about what could have happened if I didn't answer the phone when he called. I could have been in that accident. I could have…could have…DIED. I didn't even want to think about it.

My heart skipped a beat as the sound of the phone ringing broke through my trance like state. I was hesitent to answer.

"Hello?"

A/N: So…how was this chapter? I rushed it so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out good. Once again I want to thank my reviewers! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Planning a Trip

_I love all of my reviewers! I hope you all know that! As for the mysterious phone stranger...if you didn't figure out who it is or aren't 100 percent sure then you'll definately know by the end of this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Twilight! I wish I could but sadly I'm not Stephenie Meyer._

**My heart skipped a beat as the sound of the phone ringing broke through my trance like state.**

"**Hello?" **

"Bells? It's Charlie."

"Hi Ch…. Dad."

"Is everything alright? You sounded upset in that message you left me."

Charlie seemed to be very concerned. I suddenly realized how much I missed him. It has been a while since I have gone and visited him.

"I'm fine now. I just wanted to talk to you. Mom is stuck at the airport and I'm here all by myself."

"Do you need me to come to Phoenix?"

"No! I'm fine now, really" I tried to assure him.

"Bells…I was wondering."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Well, I know how much you hate Forks but it has been I while since I have seen you. I was wondering, well…I wanted to know if you would like to come here for Thanksgiving? I miss you Bells."

Charlie was right about me hating Forks. It was always cold and rainy, ick! I hate the rain! I felt horrible because I knew that it was my fault that I hadn't seen Charlie in so long. How could I say no to him? I knew that it must have been hard for him to say all of that because he is not one to express his emotions. I think I may have inherited that from him.

"You know Dad…I would love to! I'll have to ask Mom first but I'm sure she won't have a problem with it"

"Okay, sounds great but why don't I call Renee. I'll make all of the arrangements. All you'll have to do is pack your bags."

"Okay then I'll get started now!"

"I'll let you go. Bye Bells!"

"Bye Dad!"

I hung up the phone and put it on the receiver. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I was still shaken up about that car accident. I didn't want Charlie to get too worried so I tried to cover up how shocked I was. I took another breath and thought things through. I guess I should be grateful that this stranger called back. Something seemed to be strange though. This incident seemed to be too perfect to be called a coincidence. I'm probably just over thinking things. I went to go pack to keep my mind distracted.

I walked up the stairs slowly to make sure I wouldn't fall. When I got into my room I headed straight for my closet. My suitcase was on the very top shelf. I was trying with all my strength to pull it down but it wouldn't budge. I was gripping the suitcase with both hands now and my feet were barely touching the floor. I jerked the suitcase one last time. The suitcase along with myself came crashing to the ground.

After picking myself off of the ground and giving my head a good rub I opened my ancient suitcase. I didn't have many clothes that could keep me warm while I stayed in Forks. I ended up packing mostly jeans and the very few sweaters I owned.

I decided to call my mom to make sure she was okay with me going to Forks for Thanksgiving.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

"Bella! How have you been?"

"I've been ok but I miss you."

"Honey, I miss you too. We will be home in two days. I promise!"

"Um…did Charlie call you yet?"

"Yes," my mom said with a tone of annoyance.

"Mom, I really want to go. Besides I haven't seen him in so long and he said he would take care of everything."

"I know Bella. It's not that I don't want you to go it's just that it will be the first time we won't be spending Thanksgiving together. But I already told Charlie that if you were ok with it then I was ok with it so you might want to start packing."

"I already finished."

"Already? Your Thanksgiving break doesn't start for another two weeks!"

"I'm just excited to go that's all."

"Excited to go to Forks? Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" my mom asked sounding panicked.

I rolled my eyes so hard that my mom may have heard it.

"Mom I really, really want to go!"

"Whatever you say hon. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye mom, I love you and tell Phil I say hi!"

"Ok, Love you too! Bye!"

oo00oo00oo

The next two days passed by dreadfully slow. I pretty much loathed school at this point. I was ahead in all of my classes and the people there weren't being any nicer to me.

I tried talking to Christina (my ex-friend) today and she completely ignored me. She simply turned in the other direction and busted out into laughter with all of her friends.

I decided to stop thinking about it and focus on my Mom and Phil's arrival home. I wanted to have dinner ready for them when they got here but I was still too afraid to go grocery shopping. I have been living on leftover pizza for the last couple of days.

I considered calling back this stranger that had saved my life but I never mustered up enough courage to do so. What would I say to him? "Thanks for saving my life!" I didn't want to come off as crazy.

I heard the front door open and I hopped out of my bed. I sprinted down the stairs only to smack into the wall.

"Sweetie are you all right?" my mom asked.

"Yeah!"

I quickly composed myself and ran over and gave my mom an enormous bear hug.

"Hon…I can't…I can't…breathe."

"I'm sorry! Where's Phil?"

"He's brining in our luggage."

"Hey Bella!" Phil said while standing in the doorway.

I waved and said hello. I'm still not close enough to Phil to feel comfortable about giving him a hug.

"Bella I talked to Charlie again and he wanted to know if you would like to go to Forks a couple days earlier than you planned."

"Um…yeah, I could do that. I'm already ahead in most of my classes so taking a couple of days off shouldn't hurt me."

"Ok then it's settled. I'll call him to let him know."

"Thanks mom!"

oo00oo00oo

At the airport I said my goodbyes to Phil and my mom. I saw her eyes tear up as I broke our embrace. I knew she secretly didn't want me to go but I had to. I needed a break from Phoenix and Charlie misses me too. I headed towards the security check.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you get there!" my mom called out.

"I will mom. Don't worry!"

I sat down and waited to board the plane. I thought I should call Charlie to let him know that I was about to get on my flight. I whipped out my cell phone and began dialing.

"Hello?"

"God! I'm sorry but I called the wrong number again!"

The voice began to laugh.

"Long time no speak. How have you been?" asked the stranger.

"I've been good."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"I'm sorry to keep bothering you like this." I explained.

"It's ok. I don't mind it at all."

"I guess I'll be talking to you later then." I joked.

He chuckled once again.

"Later then. Goodbye!" he replied.

"Goodbye!"

"Be safe." This was the last thing he said and then the line went dead. A smile spread across my face.

I dialed the right number this time and talked to Charlie. I let him know I was about to board the airplane.

When my row was called I got up and my made way onto the plane. I got as comfortable as I possibly could and stared out the window. I thought about the stranger's last words. "Be safe." A smile broke out across my face.

As the plane took off my smile grew even more pronounced.

_A/N: I'm SORRY! I know this chapter s-u-c-k-e-d! I promise it will get better! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. BE NICE though! Remember: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! It might take me a while to post the next chapter so please don't be angry with me. I want to make sure the next one is good so I can make up for this one!_


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just thought you all should know that I changed the title of my story because I noticed that somebody else had the same exact title. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. This story used to be titled WHAT IF? But it is now titled Do You Believe in FATE? God…I hope I don't lose readers because I changed the title!

Love,

Cynthia


	5. Lured In

A/N: I'm so glad you all liked my last chapter. I was afraid everyone would hate it! I seriously LOVE ALL of my reviewers! You guys are so AWESOME! I got this chapter posted quicker than I expected because my creative juices were flowing…and I didn't want **flippin sweet Twilight lover** to die!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I DON"T! _

**_Chapter 4_**

**I thought about the stranger's last words. "Be safe." A smile broke out across my face.**

**As the plane took off my smile grew even more pronounced.**

oo00oo00oo

When I got off of the plane I went to get my luggage and then searched around the airport for Charlie.

"Bells," shouted Charlie.

"DAD!"

I pushed my why through the crowd of people and found Charlie. Through my haste I didn't stop soon enough and my suitcase rammed into his left leg.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Bells. I have another one," he said while slapping his right leg.

He grinned at me. Charlie did not change at all. He looked the exact same way he did since I saw him last.

"You look good Bells."

"Thanks! So do you!"

I gave him a one armed hug. He picked up my luggage for me and led the way to his car. Police Chief Swan and his dreaded cruiser. I despised the cruiser! Traffic would instantly move slower when the cruiser came into sight. He popped the trunk open and stuffed my suitcase in.

The ride back to Forks wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Charlie asked me about school and about Renee. I asked him about work and fishing. After our chatting the cruiser filled with silence. This didn't bother either of us. That was something I have always loved about Charlie, he didn't mind giving me my space. If I were with my mom right now I'm sure she would be rambling on about something and I would be trying to seem interested.

Forks was so different in comparison to Phoenix. I was just too green. Lush forests surrounded Charlie's house.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed an old, faded red truck parked right next to us.

"You got another car?"

"No, I'm just borrowing this car for now. I figured you might need a way to get around while you're here," replied Charlie. His face was filled with nervousness.

"I love it! Who did you borrow it from?"

"Billy Black," he stated.

That name didn't ring a bell. I gave Charlie a confused expression.

"He's and old friend. We used to go fishing with him, remember?"

I shrugged and got out of the cruiser. I wanted to further inspect the red truck. Charlie followed. He observed me as I eyed the old pickup.

"Billy and his son may be joining us for Thanksgiving."

I knew that I would be doing most of the cooking for Thanksgiving. I was now worried that instead of cooking for two I may now be cooking for four.

Charlie graciously brought my suitcase up to my room and then left me to unpack. There really was no point in unpacking because I would only be here for about a week.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and tried to do something to my unmanageable hair. My hair didn't seem to want to cooperate with me so I threw it up into a ponytail.

When I got downstairs I saw Charlie sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. The game was on.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah dad?"

"Why don't you take the truck for a spin?" He dug into his pants pocket and produced a key.

"The truck is a bit old so be easy on her," Charlie explained.

I nodded and took the key from his hand.

"I'll be back soon."

"Bye Bells."

As I exited the house I was surprised the see that the sun was out and shining.

I stuck the key in the ignition and the truck boomed to life. I jumped. I was not expecting the loudness of the engine.

I drove around aimlessly for a while passing several small stores and then Forks High School.

Suddenly, I felt as if I knew where I was going to go and yet and I had no idea where that place would be. It was as if I was being drawn there, being lured. I kept on driving and taking turns without hesitation. Houses were now replaced with rows and rows of trees.

I came to a stop at the pavements end and hopped out of the truck. I noticed that there was a trail cutting through the forest but for some reason I decided not to take it.

I didn't know why I was hiking on my on free will. I was walking for what seemed like forever. I would trip occasionally but that didn't stop me. I felt that I needed to get to wherever it was that I was going and I needed to get there fast. I was unstoppable.

In the distance I could see sunlight. I broke out into a run and was eager to reach that spot.

It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was a glorious meadow filled with beautiful flowers. I stood there not wanting to move. I wanted to take in this marvelous seen that lay before my eyes.

I laid down in the middle of the small meadow and looked up at the sky. I could stay here forever I thought to myself.

I sat up and rolled my jeans up. I wanted to soak up as much sun as I could. A sunny day in Forks was a very rare occasion.

I was at the meadow for god knows how long when I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I sat up and looked all around but there was nobody in sight. I laughed at myself for being so ridiculous but the feeling didn't go away. I was feeling anxious now and I closed my eyes.

"Bella, there is nobody here!" I tried to assure myself.

I thought I should probably call Charlie to let him know that I was going to be out for a bit longer. I dialed the number and pressed the green call button.

In the distance I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing.

I jerked my head in that direction and surveyed the forest.

_A/N: Mwahahahaha! I love cliffhangers! So what did you think of this chapter? I was thinking about doing a part of the next chapter in Edward's point of view but I'm not sure. Let me know if you think I should/shouldn't. Thanks again to all me reviewers!_


	6. Easy Target

_A/N: A couple people thought I should write from Edward's point of view and some thought I should stick to Bella's so I tried out EPOV by re-writing chapter 4. I debated on whether or not i should post this. Writing in Edward's point of view was a lot harder than I thought! I probably won't be writing in his POV again. Once again – to all of my reviewers – you guys rock! All of your reviews have warmed my heart! -tear- LOL!_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owner of Twilight! Not ME!

Chapter 4 (EPOV)

It has been about two months since that sun has come out. Today, to my surprise, the sun was out and shining brightly. _(A/N: The sun was shining the day Bella arrived! Cheesy – I know but I just had to say it!)_ This meant I would be spending my day away from the humans.

I won't have to waste my day sitting in a classroom and listening to teachers babble about subjects that I have already mastered years ago. I'm also grateful that I will not have to listen to any of the thoughts of all the hormonal teenagers I go to school with.

Humans are so naïve. I, a monstrous blood-sucking vampire, could kill a classroom filled with humans in a matter of seconds and they wouldn't even know what hit them. Luckily for them I did not feed off of humans. Mike Newton was especially lucky for that little factor. Oh how I would love to end his life. I would not regret his death with one ounce of my being. He is the one human I would actually take pleasure in killing off.

I cared about my family too much to let Newton get in the way of our comfortable living situation. He wasn't worth risking everything for. No human was worth risking everything Carlisle has done for us.

The sun was bright and shining and I was wasting my time indoors. Of course I couldn't be around humans seeing as how I would cause quite a BIG distraction. But I had my very own spot that I enjoyed retreating to on days like these. It was own private paradise.

I rose off of my black leather couch and turned my stereo off. I exited my room and started towards the staircase. Instead of using the stairs I leapt over the railing and landed firmly on the hardwood floor. The ground quaked under my feet.

"Damn it Edward," Emmett growled from his room.

Apparently I had interrupted him and Rosalie. Let's just say they were preoccupied. The rest of the family went on a hunting trip together.

I made my way outside and into my Volvo. I sped out of the driveway and by the time I was on the main road I was speeding at 120 miles per hour.

I arrived at my destination in less than ten minutes. I pulled behind an old, beat up, red pickup. I pitied whoever owned this piece of crap. I let out a small chuckle. It didn't look like you could go over 40 miles per hour in that thing.

I sat in my car for a moment and listened intently for the thoughts of the human that must have driven this truck here. I heard nothing. They must be far enough down the trail for me not to here them.

It was safe for me to venture towards my paradise. I took off running and moved swiftly and briskly in between the trees.

As I got closer and closer my senses kicked in. I could smell something - someone.

The scent was maddening. I took a deep breath and soon after my mouth watered.

I was still about 2 miles away and the aroma was already startlingly strong. The scent drove me to run faster. I kicked my feet off of the ground harder and ran faster than I could ever imagine.

I couldn't control myself any longer. I inhaled deeply and this mouth-watering fragrance invaded my nostrils. It was the most delicious, alluring, and tempting scent I had ever smelled. All thoughts were drowned out of my head.

I was now about 20 feet away from the meadow.

15 feet…

10 feet…

5 feet…

I had to stop myself before I did something I would regret. I gave myself a second in order to compose rational thoughts before I moved in closer to examine this deliciously smelling human.

She was in the center of the meadow lying down. Her hair fanned out all around her. I tried focusing in on her thoughts but I received nothing. I tried once more but I still could not here a thing.

Was this human that incompetent? Her mind was completely empty – no thoughts whatsoever.

Who does she think she is? Coming her, to my meadow, like this. I should kill her for simply setting foot on these grounds. Oh how simple it would be! She was just lying there amidst all the flowers and she had no idea how much danger she was in. A wicked grin spread across my face.

This was too easy. This small, fragile child did not stand a chance!

I crouched like a lion and was ready to attack my prey. I knew that my eyes were growing blacker by the second.

A gust of wind carried her fragrance along towards my direction. My mind went blank. I was consumed by this appallingly delectable scent. I clenched my jaw as well as my fists in order to maintain whatever control I had left in me.

I forced myself to stop breathing in order for me to thoroughly think things through.

On the one hand she was only one small and insignificant human. There were absolutely no witnesses so I could easily get away with this. If she smelled this good I could only imagine how delicious she would taste. My mouth watered once again. How a person could go so long without a single thought entering their mind shocked me. She had a brain and did not even use it. What a waste of life. I might actually be doing the world a favor by killing off such a worthless human.

On the other hand what would my family think? I would be so ashamed of myself. I wouldn't be able to face any of them for it would pain me to see the disappointment in their eyes. I would be risking everything. No, I can't do it! No human was worth it but she was just so tempting.

Unexpectedly, she sat up. She jerked her head from side to side as if she were searching for something. Did she know that I was here? My breath caught and my body stiffened.

She had to have been thinking something due to the puzzled look on her face. I could not hear a single thing. Why couldn't I read her mind? She is the only human that I have come across whose mind I can't read. What is this supposed to mean? I was instantly frustrated.

I tried once again to focus on her thoughts. I stared intently at her face to close in on any thoughts that were running through her mind. That was a mistake. I was immediately distracted. I was so focused on how luscious she smelled that I did not even realize how beautiful she was. She had long brown hair that fell gently to the middle of her back, big chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and ivory skin that held a hint of blush on her cheeks. She had the face of an angel.

She began to laugh. Her harmonious laughter flooded my ears. I struggled to keep my thoughts in check.

How could such a small human have this much of an affect on me? First her scent and now her laughter caused my mind to struggle with coherency.

I felt vulnerable. Never, in all my years of existence, did anyone come close to having this much of an affect on me.

"Bella, there is nobody here," I heard her say.

Bella? Chief Swan's daughter? My family and I had heard plenty of chatter in the past week about her visiting Forks for Thanksgiving.

I watched her closely. Her beauty amazed me while the monster inside of me struggled to control the lust for her blood. I grew angry. I was beginning to resent her. Not only did she tempt the vampire in me but she also tempted the human in me. This was too much. I was growing angrier by the second. She had no idea how closely she was flirting with death.

I watched as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. She moved her hair away from her neck.

I could see the blood pulsing through the vein in her neck. How tempting she was.

Within seconds after she put the phone to her ear my cell phone began to ring. My body stiffened.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _(A/N: Like a ton of bricks could hurt Edward! LOL!) _

She swung her head in my direction. Her eyes scanned the forest. I had to get out of her and I had to do it quickly. Not out of fear of being caught but out of fear of killing this angelic human who I have grown to dislike. No human, no matter how tempting, was worth ruining things for my family.

I turned on my heels and ran vigorously back to my Volvo.

_A/N: So how did I do? I don't know if I pulled off Edward's POV all that well but at least I tried! I had a lot of fun writing this so I MAY consider writing in his POV again but I can't promise anything. I hope you all enjoyed it! _


	7. Ironic Isn't It

A/N: First, I would like to take the time to address some reviews:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! That was perfect! I think you totally caught Edward! This is, without a doubt, your best chapter yet. And the best Edward PoV I have ever read. You deserve, like, a gazillion Oreos for it.

I loved how you caught on to how strongly his blood lust really is with Bella. It was amazing. And I also loved how you had him realize her beauty. That was very well played. I completely think you should write more of Edward's PoV. But don't forget about Bella! I don't know. I can't choose which view I like more when you write. They're both so good! I can't wait until your next chapter!

PS: Bella should totally meet Edward in the next chappie! -grin-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! I had a grin on my face the whole time I was reading this review! Mmmmm…I love Oreos! I'm expecting all gazillion of them too! J/K lol!_**

_**P.S. This may disappoint some of you but…Bella and Edward won't be meeting for at least another 2 chapters. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I'll seriously try my hardest to get these chapters out ASAP! **_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Its a good plot. But Edward is surpassed OOC. I mean he isn't that devious and malicious. He wouldn't easily thing of killing Mike, or the class or whatever. He doesn't want to be that way in the beginning. Your plot is good, and the story is good til this chapter. Well, it is good, just how you played with Edward. He is too different! T.T  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_I guess I didn't explain things well enough in that chapter. He was simply emphasizing how naïve he thought humans were when he talked of killing a class filled with them. _**

_(From the chapter)_ Humans are so naïve. I, a monstrous blood-sucking vampire, could kill a classroom filled with humans in a matter of seconds and they wouldn't even know what hit them.

**He knows what he is capable of and knew that if he were to do this that they would have no idea what happened. He never said that he wanted to kill an entire classroom of humans. And as for the Mike thing - maybe I did get a little OOC with that. But has Edward ever liked Mike? LOL! I hope I cleared things up. I'm sorry I didn't make those things clear enough when I was writing that part of the chapter. -Slaps self-**

Thank you all for reviewing! I love getting feedback and I appreciate it **A LOT**! Reviewers, I hope you all know how much I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!

So I was listening to my I-pod while I was writing this chapter and I realized that a lot of songs reminded me of Bella and Edward's relationship or just moments that occurred in Twilight. I made a list of songs and I will be posting 4-5 songs at the end of every new chapter so check them out if you want.

Now that all of my rambling is out of my system here is my next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I'm so jealous that I don't!

**Chapter 5**

(Bella's POV)

**In the distance I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing.**

**I jerked my head in that direction and surveyed the forest.**

I scanned through the trees and listened intently. I heard the ringing of the cell phone only once and then there was silence. I was losing my mind. Did I really hear that?

I hadn't even realized that I had dropped my phone. I picked it up from the grass and held it up to my ear. It was still ringing. It rang and rang and rang but there was no answer.

I stood myself up and brushed myself off then I proceeded back to my car.

oo00oo00oo

(Edward's POV)

I sped back to my house at record-breaking speeds. As I got closer to home I could here the frantic thoughts of my family members.

_What the hell did you do Edward_, Emmett roared.

_I know you wouldn't do this Edward. Please prove me right_, Alice thought.

_I'm surprised that you lost it and killed a human before I did_, Jasper snickered.

_You bastard! I'm not going to move just because you decided to screw up_, Rosalie fumed.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were filled with worry.

I didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment. I threw the car into park and got out in an unusually slow fashion.

As I broke through the front doors of the house I was bombarded with everyone's questions. I didn't speak a single word. I just let them look at me. My eyes held the answer to all of their concerns. They were still topaz, not red, and with that I went up to my room.

Now that I was away from Bella I was able to think clearly. It's like she was sent here to personally torture me. Ever since I first came across that meadow no human has ever stepped foot on it. And the one person who tempts me so much happens to find it the first day she is in Forks. I was ashamed of myself for coming so close to losing control. I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

She was the person on the other end of all of those phone calls too! Before I could think anything more of this situation I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Alice," I sighed.

"Are you alright," she asked. Her voice was full of concern.

I simply nodded my head. She flowed into my room gracefully and sat down on my golden rug. Shewatched me as I lay on my couch.

"Edward, I was so worried. I had a vision. All that I saw was you watching a human girl and you were crouched like a lion as if you were going to attack her. We came home as fast as we could."

"You know, I wish you all had a bit more faith in me."

"We do have faith in you. We were just so concerned that's all."

"The girl in the meadow was the same girl in your vision."

"What," asked Alice. Her face was filled with confusion.

"The same girl you saw getting into a car accident, the same girl that called my cell phone, the same girl who's life we both saved and who's life I was just about to take away," I explained.

I watched as her face grew from confusion to shock.

"Ironic isn't it," I chuckled.

"How could that be? Who is she and what is she doing here in Forks?"

"She is Chief Swan's daughter and if you recall, from all of the town gossip, she is here for Thanksgiving."

"Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected.

oo00oo00oo

(Bella's POV)

I had spent the last day and a half slaving away in the kitchen preparing for Thanksgiving dinner. I had to make a dinner for four since the Blacks were going to be joining us. Charlie insisted upon helping me but he wasn't much of a cook. I let him prepare the salad and the fish. He urged me to not cook a turkey because there was so mush fish that needed to be eaten. But a Thanksgiving without a turkey was no Thanksgiving at all!

It was now around 5:30 and we were expecting the Blacks to arrive at 6:00. There were plates of food scattered all around the kitchen. I had cooked everything from lasagna to home made cranberry sauce.

I began to set the very small kitchen table as Charlie walked in. He breathed in deeply and then smiled, seeming pleased.

"Smells good Bells!"

I smiled back at him and then heard the sound of a car door slamming.

"I guess they're here a little early."

Charlie went to greet them at the front door. I rushed as I finished setting the table. I nearly knocked over the turkey in the process.

I went into the living room and saw all three of them sitting on the couch watching the game. I cleared my throat loudly in order to make my presence known.

Charlie hopped up from the couch and introduced me to Billy and his son. His son's name was Jacob and I didn't seem to be that much older than him. When we exchanged our hellos he looked me directly in the eye and then instantly averted them to the floor. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

During dinner Charlie and Billy talked about their next fishing trip while Jacob and I sat in silence. Billy occasionally asked me questions about how I was doing in school and about how I liked his truck. I felt awkward and I can imagine that Jacob did too.

When dinner was over Charlie, Billy, and Jacob praised me for my good cooking. At least there was something good about this dinner. I smiled and mentally patted myself on the back.

Charlie and Billy went back in the living room to watch the next game that was coming on. Jacob stayed in the kitchen.

"I'll help you clean up," he said.

"You really don't have to. Why don't you go watch the game?"

"Sitting on a couch with two old guys while they shout at a TV screen about a sport they can't even play, I think I'll pass."

I laughed and threw him a dry towel.

"I'll wash, you dry."

The conversation we had wasn't as dull and uncomfortable as I thought it would be. He was actually really easy to talk to.

"So how do you like the beast," Jacob asked.

"The beast?"

"The truck."

I began to giggle.

"Oh…well I guess I like the beast."

He grinned and laughed along with me.

"You can't be serious! That thing is ancient!"

"I really like it. I swear!"

At this point we were sitting at the clean kitchen table. We weresitting right across from each other.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"That depends," I replied.

"The day before you go back to Phoenix do you think you can push the truck into a ditch or a lake ore something? Please? I'll do anything!"

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because that is going to be my car. My dad refuses to get me another one as long as that hunk of junk is running. If you wrecked it he wouldn't be mad at all and then I could get a better car."

I couldn't help but laugh. At first I thought he was just kidding but his face looked serious.

"I'll see what I can do."

We talked some more for about a half an hour and then Billy and Jacob had to leave. We said our goodbyes and they headed out the door. Jacob paused and turned back around.

"Don't forget about that favor."

"I'll try not to," I responded with a smile.

"I'll see ya around Bella," said Jacob just before shutting the front door.

"Bells, dinner was delicious. What would I have done without you?"

"You would have served fish and beer for Thanksgiving dinner," I joked.

Charlie laughed and sat right back on the couch in order to finish watching the end of the game.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm going to wash up and go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Bells."

I managed to trip up the stairs and I landed hard on my knee. I had gone the entire day without tripping over thin air so I should have expected this. After a swift recovery I went into my room and grabbed my bag of personal hygiene items. I took a long warm shower and then put on my pajamas. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I was really tired from all of that cooking and eating that I was able to fall asleep quickly. As I drifted off the feeling of being watched had returned.

oo00oo00oo

(Edward's POV)

I lingered in the treetops outside of her house. I watched through her widow as she dozed off to sleep. Something was drawing me to her. I was unaware of what it was but neither the vampire nor human in me wanted to stay away from her.

I was utterly enthralled by Bella Swan.

A/N: When I first wrote the chapter it seemed to be missing something so I added in Edward's POV. I like it A LOT better with his POV in it. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it:)

Here are the songs! I have my own reasons as to how these songs relate to Twilight so if you do check these songs out and you're like: "What the hell?" and you can't find any link from the song to Twilight just ask me and I'll try to explain it to you. My favorite song from the bunch will be in **bold**! Check these out! You never know, you might hear something you like!

Edwin McCain – I'll Be

**Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars**

Hoobastank – The Reason

Aqualung – Strange & Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You)

Keane – Somewhere Only We Know


	8. Worth The Risk

_A/N: I'm apologizing in advance because I know that you will all want to bite my head off at the end of this chapter. Sorry!_

Also, thank you bunches my reviewers! I love you ALL!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! -tear-

Chapter 6

(Edward's POV)

**I was unaware of what it was but neither the vampire nor human in me wanted to stay away from her.**

**I was utterly enthralled by Bella Swan.**

I contemplated about entering her room but I knew better than to tempt myself like that. I learned to control my breathing so I wouldn't get the full force of her scent all at once. I watched her as she slept. I could stay here and watch her forever.

I left her house just before sunrise. I didn't leave because I wanted to but because I knew my family would grow suspicious.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts about Bella that I didn't pay any attention to the thoughts of my family. When I entered my room I was greeted by Alice who was sitting Indian style on my couch.

"So where have you been Edward?"

She had a toothy smile spread across her pixie-like face. I grimaced at her.

"You already know. Why do you even have to ask? Do you like tormenting me?"

"Why Edward I must say that I am very insulted. I haven't the slightest inclination as to where you have been."

I watched her as she attempted to hold a straight face but she failed miserably. She began to giggle.

"I'm sorry Edward but I couldn't help myself."

I picked her up and held her in front of me like a child. I walked over towards the doorway, placed her on her feet and slammed the door in her face. All the while she was still laughing.

"Come on! Can't you take a joke? Let me in!"

I opened my door and Alice made her way back to my couch.

"I can take a joke, by the way, but yours wasn't funny."

She growled at me and all playfulness drained from her face.

"On a more serious note, why were you at her house?"

I didn't know why I was there. Something about her lured me in and I couldn't stop myself. It was something more than just her blood but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had such a hold on me and I haven't even talked to her yet. I knew that that would soon change. I would talk to her before she left. Wait, she was leaving! Which means that I am running out of time. I had to make sure that I talked to her before she left.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Are you going to answer my question or are you going to continue to stare off into space like an idiot?"

"I have to go," I declared.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back. I'm running out of time."

As I pulled out of the driveway I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, don't worry. Everything will go fine._

I smiled and slammed my foot against the gas pedal.

I'd _never_ bet against Alice.

oo00oo00oo

(Bella's POV)

I would only be in Forks for three more days and I didn't want to leave. There must be something in the water here because I never thought I would feel this way.

I looked over at the clock and it was 10:30. I knew that Charlie had already left for work and with one glimpse outside I was correct – the cruiser was gone.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I only ate half a bowl of cereal. I still felt full from last night's feast.

I had absolutely no plans for the entire day so I began to think of things to do. I instantly knew where I wanted to go – the meadow. It wasn't sunny out today but I still had to go regardless. I needed to go there one last time before I went back to Phoenix.

I went back up to my room and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater. I grabbed the keys to the "beast" and hurried out the door.

I felt as if I knew the way there like the back of my hand even though I had only been there once.

I parked at the pavements end and then hiked towards the meadow. I had brought a blanket, a book and a bottle of water with me this time. I had planned to stay the whole afternoon.

When I finally arrived to my haven I laid out my blanket and stared up towards the sky. I felt as if there was no way that my day could get any better. I had no idea how wrong I was.

This day would change my life.

(Edward's POV)

I went to a secluded area nearby my house and found anything that would quench my thirst. I couldn't be in the least bit thirsty while I was around her. I sunk my teeth into a few deer and went back to my car.

I had a feeling that she would go to the meadow so I drove at high speeds in that direction. I rolled down my widows and I could faintly smell her scent in the air. That confirmed that she was there.

I parked behind her old truck and got out of my car. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had to make sure it was on silent this time.

I began to run towards the meadow. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to. As I got closer her scent grew stronger. I took a deep breath. God she smelled so delicious, so mouth watering. I banished these thoughts the second they entered my head. I had to make sure thatI controlled my breath while I was around her.

I had the weirdest feeling develop at the pit if my stomach. Was I nervous? I was only a few feet away from the meadow now and I stopped dead in my tracks. What was I doing? I began to pace back and forth while I thought things through. What would I say to her? How would she react towards me? Many other questions swarmed my head all at once. I was nervous. I was only sure of one thing – I had to talk to her no matter what.

I stepped out of the shadows and began walking in her direction. Only one thought crossed my mind when I saw her.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was the one human that was worth the risk – the one human I would risk everything forin orderto be with her._

_A/N: Tee hee, another cliffie! You want to bite my head off don't ya? Haha! Please don't! I need my head in order to right the next chapter! I know this chapter was bad and nothing good happened but they will finally meet in the next one! Review, review, review! Or else! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding! Lot's o' love!_

Songs:

Yellowcard – Only One

Norah Jones – Come Away With Me

Travis – Love Will Come Through

Lifehouse – Everything (This is by far the best Edward/Bella song I have ever heard)

Jack Johnson – Better Together


	9. Author's Note 2

The note I had here before wasn't that important so I decided to delete it but then I realized that it would screw things up if people wanted to review so I just put this back in. Just ignore this and continue reading the next chapter!

Much Love,

Cynthia


	10. Perfect Stranger

_A/N: This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I did this chapter in Bella and Edward's POV's. Enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you thought of it!_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! NOT ME!

Chapter 7

**Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was the one human that was worth the risk – the one human I would risk everything for just to be with her.**

**(Bella's POV)**

I could hear the slightest bit of rustling coming from behind me. I hoisted myself up and turned around. And then I saw him. Words could not explain how gorgeous he was. He was tall; he had unkempt bronze hair, chalky pale skin, light honey colored eyes and flawless features. He looked too perfect. It didn't seem humanly possible for someone to be so attractive.

_Am I dreaming? I must be! Wake up Bella! Wake up!_

I pinched myself in the arm in an effort to wake up. I was already awake and I could feel a stinging pain surfacing in my arm. This was impossible. How could somebody be so captivating and be here of all places? He looked as if he should be off in Hollywood and be amongst models and actors.

My thoughts were running wild and then his voice brought me back to reality.

"Hello."

I couldn't think straight. Everything about him was alluring. His voice was silky and seductive. That single "hello" muddled up my thought process. My heart was racing. I was beginning to panic. I wanted to respond but was afraid of fumbling my words.

"Er…hi."

I immediately regretted opening my mouth. I began to scold myself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

His melodic laughter filled the air. Was he laughing at me? I felt the blood rise to my cheeks

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"I'm Isabella Swan. Most people call me Bella," I stammered.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

A crooked smile appeared on his face sending my heart into a frenzy. He began to chuckle again. Have I heard this laugh before?

"Swan? You must be Charlie's daughter."

"Yup, that's me."

Only in Forks would someone know that I was Charlie's daughter. There was too much small town gossip.

"So what brings you to Forks," asked Edward.

"I came here for Thanksgiving."

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and began flowing through my hair. I watched Edward. In the matter of seconds I could see Edward's body go rigid. He looked tense. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists. Was he even breathing? His eyes had changed colors. They were now jet-black. I looked up at him and when our eyes met chills ran through my body. I finally broke away from our little staring contest and looked down. I began running my hands through the blades of grass. A few moments had passed before anyone spoke again.

"Do you like it here in Forks?"

I looked up and saw that he was sitting several feet away from me. That crooked smile had returned to his face. I was relieved and took a deep breath.

"If it didn't rain so much and if the sun decided to shine around here then I wouldn't mind Forks. It is definitely not one of my favorite places in the world but I think it's beginning to grow on me."

He was staring at me. I was beginning to feel self-conscious. Why was he staring? Is there something on my face?

"I'm glad to hear that."

It was so hard to concentrate while I looked at him. His looks were so magnetic, which caused such a distraction.

"How long are you going to be here," asked Edward.

"Um…I planned to stay here all afternoon."

"No, I meant how long are you going to be in Forks?"

I blushed again.

"I'll be here for three more days."

I laid back down stared up at the sky.

"This place is so beautiful," I said, stating the obvious.

"I agree. It's very beautiful."

I turned my head to the side to look at him. His eyes were fixed on me.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

He was so polite and charming. He looked at me and held my gaze for an immeasurable amount of time. My heart was beating rapidly and my breaths increased. He was so…so…dazzling. How could I say no?

"I didn't plan to be interrogated today but, if you must, I guess it's alright."

A breath taking half smile appeared on his face and then he began with the questioning.

He asked be about a variety of things. He asked everything you could possibly imagine. I didn't understand why he wanted to know such trivial things about me. I'm surprised that I haven't bored him to death already but he did seem genuinely interested.

He made a mistake when he asked me about books. That is when I took control over the conversation. I talked about several of my favorites while Edward listened. He would chime in occasionally when I mentioned a book that he also read. We had gotten into a small but playful argument about what books we thought were the best. His argument was very convincing but I held my ground.

I was surprised at myself for talking so freely with a stranger but oddly enough, I felt very comfortable around him. Whenever the wind blew through my hair his mood seemed to shift but other than that he was…perfect. We continued talking about other things like music, school and art.

The afternoon passed by quicker than I would have liked. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 3:30. We had been talking for nearly four hours!

"Do you have to go," he asked. He seemed to be disappointed.

"No, it's just that Charlie doesn't know where I am. He is probably home from work now so I should call him."

I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I dialed quickly and put the phone to my ear. I looked in Edward's direction and saw him grinning. He let out another melodic chuckle. I watched him as he reached into the pocket of his jeans. When he took his hand out of his pocket he was holding a small, silver cell phone. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

oo00oo00oo

**(Edward's POV)**

I dragged my feet on purpose. I wanted her to hear me coming. I walked directly towards her and watched as she sat up. She turned around to see what was coming. My breathing increased rapidly as soon as I saw her face. I was nervous. I considered turning back around but I knew that I would regret it.

I was getting closer to her. She looked a bit dazed. I watched her as she pinched herself. Why did she do that? It didn't matter. All I wanted to do was speak with her. There was no turning back now.

"Hello."

I waited for her response. Is she afraid of me? Only a monster like myself could scare such an angelic human by just saying hello.

"Er…hi."

I heard her heart flutter rapidly. I laughed instantly. She blushed the most beautiful shade of pink, causing the monster inside of me to go wild. I had to stay in control. I could never forgive myself if I hurt such a divine human.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I stated.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Most people call me Bella."

I didn't realize until just now how perfectly her name fit her.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

A smile spread across my face. I was so delighted that I was finally talking to her. I heard her heart rate increase once again and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Swan? You must be Charlie's daughter," I inquired.

Even though I already knew this I wanted to make as much conversation as possible. Not being able to hear her mind was extremely frustrating.

"Yup, that's me."

"So what brings you to Forks," I asked.

"I came here for Thanksgiving."

The wind began to pick up and caused her hair to fly out all around her. Her intoxicating scent hit me all at once. My body quickly went rigid. I had to stay in control. I did the only thing I knew in order to maintain my composure. I clenched my jaw as well as my fists. I didn't want to scare her. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I was staring at her and I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. She was the one who looked away first. I was relieved. Now I could be more levelheaded. I gave myself a moment to calm down and then I remembered that Alice knew that everything would go fine. I was now relaxed. I sat down only a few feet away from her.

"Do you like it here in Forks?"

I hope I hadn't frightened her. I put a smile on to let her know I was going to behave myself. She looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"If it didn't rain so much and if the sun decided to shine around here then I wouldn't mind Forks. It is definitely not one of my favorite places in the world but I think it's beginning to grow on me."

I listened to her while she spoke and focused on her intently. She was so beautiful – naturally beautiful, which was the best beauty of all. The word "beautiful" didn't even do her justice. She was far beyond that.

"I'm glad to hear that."

I really was happy to hear that she was warming up to Forks because a part of me wished that she would come back here someday. I had to know how much time I had left with her.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Um…I planned to stay here all afternoon."

"No, I meant how long are you going to be in Forks?"

She blushed again. The blush on her cheeks only accentuated how gorgeous she was. I would have to reconsider what my favorite color was because I was growing fond of the shade of her cheeks.

"I'll be here for three more days."

That didn't please me in the least bit. I had to find out as much about her as I could.

She laid back down on her blanket and looked up towards the sky. I inhaled slightly and my nose was greeted with her pleasant scent. She smelt so marvelous. Her scent was somehow floral. She smelled like lavender or maybe freesia.

"This place is so beautiful," said Bella.

"I agree. It's very beautiful."

I hadn't taken my eyes off of her once. I agreed that this meadow was radiant but her presence only multiplied its beauty.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I didn't plan to be interrogated today but, if you must, I guess it's alright," she answered.

She was comical, which added to her mysteriousness. Her funny remark caused me to smile and then I proceeded with my "interrogation".

I asked her about anything that crossed my mind without getting too personal. She was fascinating. I didn't expect any of the answers that she supplied but that appeared to be a good thing. She was a lot different from your average teenager. She was very mature and seemed to be years beyond her real age.

I asked her about her favorite books and I assumed that this was one of her major interests because she talked very candidly. She mentioned many of books that she loved and I couldn't have been more intrigued. Whenever she spoke of a book that I had also read I would join in on the conversation. We did manage to get into a spirited argument about what works we thought were the best but neither of us could come to an agreement.

I was overjoyed that she was talking so openly with me. This day couldn't get any better. Whenever the wind blew through her hair I would become tense but I tried my hardest to fight the monster inside me. I continued to question her on other areas like music, school, and art.

I did not want the day to end. Our time together passed by too quickly. There were so many more questions that I wanted to ask her but there wasn't enough time in the world for me to ask them all.

She looked down at her watch. I didn't want her to leave. I don't think I was able to hide my disappointment.

"Do you have to go?"

"No, it's just that Charlie doesn't know where I am. He is probably home from work now so I should call him."

I observed her as she dug into her pocket for her cell phone. Moments after she placed the phone to her ear my cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I couldn't control my laughter. You would think that she would dial Charlie's number correctly by now. I grabbed for my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

I figured she would find out eventually so why not now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Mwahahaha! I think that I may be having too much fun with these cliffhangers! LMAO! I suddenly realized that my story is going to be very LONG! I may shorten it or end it somewhere and then write a sequel. I'll have to think about that. Anyway, I am going to be EXTRA BUSY because I have family coming in to visit, I'm going to go visit colleges, I'm doing volunteer work, I have to read 4 book for my English class, and I have a bunch of work that I have to do for my AP classes soit might be a while beforeI update.I'll try to update as soon as I can! LOTS O' LOVE to you all!_

Songs:

Howie Day – Collide

Taking Back Sunday – MakeDamnSure

Muse – Hysteria

Gavin Degraw – We Belong Together

Coldplay – Yellow


	11. Bizarre Coincidence

_A/N: Ahhhhh! I updated MUCH QUICKER than I thought! You all can thank the weather for that! I was sooooooo HOT so I stayed in the house (with the AC blasting) and decided to write this chapter. And I'm oh so very sorry for my evil cliffys but I just can't help myself. LOL! Much LOVE to all of my reviewers! I 3 you guys!_

Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Just joshing you! Maybe if I had plastic surgery done, changed my name and kidnapped the real Stephenie Meyer I could then get away with saying I owned Twilight. But I'm not that crazy! Right? LOL! But seriously, I DO NOT own Twilight!

Chapter 8

You would think that she would dial Charlie's number correctly by now. I grabbed for my phone and answered it.

"**Hello?"**

**I figured she would find out eventually so why not now? **

(Edward's POV)

She gaped at me in complete shock. It looked as though her eyes might pop out of her head. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She still held the phone to her ear as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You…you…"

I waited for her to continue.

"…You're the wrong number that I kept calling?"

"That would be me," I replied.

Her face turned crimson red. She realized that she was still holding her phone to her ear so she snapped it shut and placed it beside her. She didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity. She tilted her head to the side and she looked as though she was lost in thought. I was beginning to grow restless.

"Wait a Minute," she said, her voice was louder than I expected.

I immediately knew what she was getting at.

"The other day…that was you wasn't it?"

That was the one thing I had hoped she wouldn't remember. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to answer her but I couldn't.

"I thought I was just going crazy and hearing things but that was you. You we here that day weren't you! Answer me!"

Her voice edged with anger. I stared at her and tried extremely hard to open my mouth and speak but nothing would come out.

She stood up abruptly and collected her belongings. She glanced at me one more time, giving me another chance to answer her, before stomping off towards the woods. I couldn't let her leave.

"Bella wait," I pleaded.

"So you do know how to speak," she hissed, becoming impatient.

"Yes, thank you for noticing." Apparently now was not the time for sarcasm because she glared at me with wide eyes.

She turned back around and headed for the woods again before I had the chance to say another word. I decided to get up and run after her. I ran at a normal speed in her direction. I was a couple feet away from her when she lost her balance. I sped up in order to catch her before she hit the ground.

I got to her just in time. I pulled her up and held her close to me. I was suddenly hyperaware of her heartbeat. Her heart was beating immensely…pumping her delicious blood. I made sure she was firmly planted on the ground before I quickly let go of her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she retorted breathlessly.

"Just a part of your daily routine right?"

"Yeah." She blushed and began to laugh.

"I'm surprised you remembered that," she murmured.

She plopped back down onto the grass and sat in front of me, holding her knees to her chest. I chose to join her and sat down beside her, less than a foot away. I turned my head in her direction and saw that she had her eyes closed. She breathed in deeply.

"Ok, so we have established that you are capable of speaking and can save the clumsiest person in the world from falling but can you answer questions?"

"Yes, I can answer questions. I'm quite the jack-of-all-trades but I try not to be so smug about it," I answered.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me. When our eyes met she began to giggle.

"Very funny," she snickered.

"I try."

"Don't try to distract me! You still haven't answered my question from before," she exclaimed.

I looked away from her and laid back on the grass. I placed one of my arms underneath my head and closed my eyes before I proceeded.

"I was here the other day."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No," I responded.

"Why didn't you say anything about that before?"

"I don't know. We were having such an interesting conversation so I guess it just slipped my mind."

"This is so bizarre…but in a good way," she stated.

"A very bizarre coincidence indeed."

Silence filled the air for an extensive amount of time. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking," I inquired.

"Well, I was thinking about how I wanted to give you my thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I'm honored to have been able to prevent the clumsiest person in the world from falling flat on her face," I said.

"No, not about that."

"About what then," I questioned.

"I wanted to thank you for calling me back. If it wasn't for that one phone call I might not be here."

I decided to put on my best acting skills and pretend that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"That day I had planned to go grocery shopping. I was just about to leave my house when the phone rang. When you suggested that I stay in the house and relax I chose to listen to you and then in the morning…"

I sat up in order to get a better look at her. She had her head buried in her hands. When she picked her head up I could see that her eyes were filled with tears. I wanted to hold her close to me and console her.

"Go on," I urged.

"In the morning I turned on the television and there was this big story about a fatal car accident. The accident occurred just outside of the grocery store I was going to go to before you called me."

I acted completely dumbfounded.

"I'm happy that I called you back."

"I guess you can add 'lifesaver' to your jack-of-all-trades list."

We laughed together. She eyed her watch again and I knew that she had to leave.

"Shoot! I really have to go."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your car."

I stood up and held my hand out to her. She grabbed for my hand and I helped her up off of the ground.

"Are you cold?"

"You have no idea."

Our walk back was just as entertaining as the conversation we had earlier. I continued to ask her random questions and she answered every single one of them without much hesitation. When we finally reached our cars I walked over to her old pickup and opened the door for her. As soon as she settled into the drivers seat I shut the door for her.

"Maybe I'll see you before I leave." It seemed more like she was asking a question instead of making a general statement.

"You know my number."

"I suppose I do," she exclaimed.

"Make sure that you get the clumsiest person in the world home safe for me alright."

"I'll try," she said with a smile.

I watched her pull away before I got into my car. I looked into my rearview mirror and noticed that I was smiling. I knew that this couldn't be the last time I saw Bella. It couldn't be. I wouldn't allow it.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again. When I answered it I expected to here Bella's voice but my suspicions were wrong. It was Alice.

"Is Bella still with you?"

"No, why?"

"You have to go after her! There is no time to explain everything. Just go!"

_A/N: Sow how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know! Sorry for the cliffy! I am having so much fun writing this fic so I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it. I'm EXTREMYLY happy that my very first fic seems to be going so well! Oh! I kind of jumped ahead and wrote the last page of the last chapter of this fic. But no worries! This fic is FAR from being over. Trust me!_

Songs:

The Afters – Beautiful Love

Lifehouse – Breathing

The Calling – Wherever You Will Go

**Goo Goo Dolls – Iris**

Aqualung – Brighter Than Sunshine


	12. Freesia

_A/N: I wrote this chapter after having only 3 hours of sleep so I'm very sorry if it turned out badly. Once again, I have to thank all of my reviewers! You are all amazing, fabulous, awesome, fantastic, (insert another praising adjective here)! I LOVE you all!_

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really think I own Twilight?Well, I DON'T! Come on! Get with it people! LOL!

Chapter 9

"**You have to go after her! There is no time to explain everything. Just go!"**

(Bella's POV)

I was still in awe, thinking about everything that happened today, as I drove down a desolate boulevard. I stared blankly at the concrete road in front of me, too dazzled to fully pay attention to my surroundings. I heard the sound of screeching tires coming from behind me. I looked up into my rearview mirror and saw a shiny Volvo traveling at lightning speeds, quickly closing the gap between us. It was Edward.

I turned my eyes back on the road only to meet the gaze of a deer. The deer stood in the middle of the street only a few feet away. I had to react quickly. I slammed my foot on the brakes. The truck's tires screeched in protest. I knew the old pickup wouldn't stop in time. I cut the wheel sharply, missing the deer by only inches. My truck veered off of the road and was headed for a tree. My heart was racing as I smashed my foot against the brake pedal. The car wasn't stopping. It wasn't even slowing down.

Tears were now streaming down my face. The inevitable was going to happen and I could do nothing to stop it. I closed my eyes tightly before I collided with the tree. My head slammed violently against the steering wheel before bouncing back against the headrest.

I could feel something warm trailing down the side of my face. I reached up and touched my forehead. I was bleeding. My stomach wrenched into knots. I needed a fresh breath of air. The smell of blood nauseated me. I tried to open the window but I was in too much pain to move. As I sat in distress I opened my eyes slowly. Standing before me was an angel. The angel looked pained. He looked as if he was in as much agony as I was. He stood in between my truck and the tree I thought I had impacted with.

I couldn't keep my eyes open for long.

I smiled in an effort to cheer the angel up before I was enveloped by darkness.

(Edward's POV)

I stood there with my jaw locked, eyes wide, and my fists clenched. Her blood taunted me. I was fighting my instincts so hard to the point where I felt as if was in physical pain. I immediately ceased my breathing before the monster within me gave into its impulses.

I had to bring her to Carlisle before she lost any more blood. I tore the car door open and pulled her fragile body out of the vehicle. I gently placed her in the back of my Volvo.

I kneeled down next to her and brushed her away from her bloody face.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She didn't respond.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I tried to assure her as well as myself.

I quietly shut the door and then hopped into the drivers seat. Everything will be fine, I thought, as I sped towards the hospital.

oo00oo00oo

The Next Day

(Bella's POV)

As soon as I opened my eyes a familiar face greeted me. Charlie was sitting in an uncomfortable looking blue chair right alongside my bed.

"Hey Bells," he whispered.

"Hi dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess. I've been better."

"You scared me there, kid," he said with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry. There was a deer and then there was a tree and then the brakes wouldn't work and…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that you're ok."

I pulled my hand out from underneath the white blanket to touch my forehead.

"Twenty eight stitches total," Charlie stated.

"No broken bones?"

"I talked to Dr. Cullen and he said that it didn't look like you had any broken bones but he wants to run some x-rays just to be sure. And he needs to run some tests to see if you have a concussion. But other than that you're fine. You just have a couple bruises here and there but they'll go away in a couple of days."

Dr. Cullen. Of course Edward's father is treating me, just my luck. After knocking on the door a painstakingly gorgeous doctor entered my room.

"Ah, you're awake."

I smiled in response.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts but besides that I'm ok."

"I need to take some x-rays and run a few tests before I can send you home. You may have a mild concussion so I want to monitor you for another twenty-four hours."

I simply answered by nodding my head.

"I'll be sending a nurse in later to take you to get your x-rays done." After giving me that last piece of information he left the room.

"I should probably run home and get you a couple of things. And I'm sure Renee has left about one hundred messages by now," said Charlie

"Oh god! What did she say?"

"Well…she was hysterical. It took all of the strength I had to convince her not to fly out here. She wants you to fly back to Phoenix the second you get out of the hospital."

"But…"

Charlie cut me off.

"Sorry Bells, Renee is standing firm on that."

Charlie stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon. Billy and Jacob may be stopping by to visit you later so if I'm not here say hi to them for me."

"I will."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. I forced myself to sleep simply to escape boredom. After waking up for the third time a nurse came in to whisk me off to get my x-rays taken, just like Dr. Cullen had said.

After the nurse brought me back to my room I was ready for my fourth nap of the day. I tried to get as comfortable as I possibly could in a lumpy hospital bed but it was to no avail.

I heard a slight tapping on my door, causing my heart to thud wildly in my chest. I only wanted to see one person. All of my hopes were shattered when Jacob Black's face appeared.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey," I replied halfheartedly. I hoped he couldn't see how disappointed I was.

"You look pretty banged up," he said, his eyes roaming over the stitched up gash on my forehead.

"Besides my forehead it's not that bad. I have some bruises but that's about the extent of my injuries."

"Was this my fault? I really didn't think you would take me seriously when I asked you to crash the truck," he joked.

"Trust me, I didn't do this voluntarily. There was a deer in the road and I didn't want to hit it so I went off road and hit a tree…I think "

Did I hit the tree? I clearly remember seeing Edward standing between the truck and the tree before I passed out. How the heck did he get there so fast?

"So will you be getting a new car," I questioned.

"No. Apparently there are only a few small dents. The only thing that needs to be fixed are the brakes and then, in the words of my dad, it will be as 'Good as new'"

A yawn emerged from my mouth, indicating that it was time for me to get some more rest.

"I should probably go. I'll tell my dad that you need to get some sleep so he won't come in and bother you."

"Thanks."

"Bye Bella, it was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you too, bye."

The second he left my room I shut my eyes and went to sleep. As I slept I dreamed.

I was standing on the side of an empty road. I noticed a red truck slowly making its way down the street. A Volvo was behind the old car speeding madly. A deer escaped from the bushes and made its way onto the street. The red truck swerved off of the road and was headed for a tree. The Volvo screeched to a halt and a tall figure appeared from the car. Edward. He ran incredibly fast towards the ill-fated truck. He planted his feet in between the pickup and the tree it was sure to crash into. He held out his white, marble arms and braced his hands onto the hood of the car before it hit him. Remarkably, the truck stopped right in front of him.

Impossible, I thought when I first woke up. I had to assure myself that it was just a dream. The whole situation seemed highly unlikely and yet still somewhat plausible. It explained why Edward was standing in front of my truck but it didn't explain his superhuman strength.

I rubbed my still tired eyes and noticed that my left hand felt ice cold. I held both of my hands in front of my face and began to rub them together. The scent that my left hand carried wasn't my own. It was a very unique and mouth watering aroma.

Something colorful caught my attention. Sitting on my bedside was a very large and very vibrant bouquet of flowers. I reached over to see who they were from. I read the small card that was attached to the vase.

-Bella

Get Well

and please

Be Safe.

E.C.

A smile immediately appeared on my face. Edward was here. While I was asleep! I would have willingly boycotted sleeping if I knew he was going to come.

Dr. Cullen's voice startled me. I didn't even hear him enter the room.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning?"

"Yes, you slept for quite a while. I wanted to give you the good news a while ago but I didn't want to wake you. Your x-rays looked good. You have no broken bones and you aren't showing any symptoms of a concussion," he informed me.

"Is it normal that I slept for over…12 no 13 hours?" I asked feeling concerned.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal. Your body is exhausted and it's trying to heal itself. You have nothing to worry about. Your father is taking care of some last minute paperwork so when he is done you are free to go."

He wrote a few things down on his clipboard before turning towards the door.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell Edward that I said thank you?"

"Of course. Take care Bella."

"Thank you."

He shot me a stunning smile before closing the door behind him. Edward looked nothing like his father. They had the same eye color and pale skin. And they were both devastatingly good looking but their facial features shared no similarities.

I saw a change of clothes sitting in the chair next to me. I threw them on quickly and gathered the few things that Charlie had brought here for me. Moments later Charlie was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Ready to go Bells?"

"Yeah."

I handed him my bag so I could grab the flowers.

"Who are those from?"

"Edward Cullen," I answered.

"That was nice of him. I wish I were here when he stopped by. I wanted to thank him for bringing you to the hospital."

Charlie and I sat in silence during the ride home. I sat in the cruiser re-reading Edward's note the entire time. When we finally arrived I hopped out of the car and went inside the house and up to my room.

"Bells, you need to pack as fast as you can," Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I never really unpacked so it wouldn't be a problem. It took me less then fifteen minutes to throw whatever I had laying around into my suitcase. I dragged my luggage downstairs and then went back to my room to retrieve the flowers. I placed the bouquet in the middle of the kitchen table. It brightened up the plain and undecorated room.

I decided that I needed some fresh air after being confined to a hospital bed for nearly two days. I went out the front door and to the driveway. I wanted to see how much damage I had caused to Billy's truck. It didn't look like it had been in an accident at all. There was no broken glass, no twisted metal, not even a sizeable dent could be found.

However, on the hood of the truck, there were two minor indentations. They looked like two handprints. I traced the outline of each hand with my index finger. Edward had stopped me from crashing into the tree. The handprints were proof of my insane explanation. I placed my hands into the imprints that Edward had left. The coolness of the metal soothed me. This would be my last memory of Edward.

"Bells, we have to go to the airport now if you want to catch your flight." Charlie declared from the window.

I scurried back inside. I ripped Edward's card off of the vase and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to bring the whole vase of flowers with me but I knew that I couldn't. I snatched a single flower from the bouquet and walked back outside with Charlie. He shoved my suitcase into the trunk of the cruiser and then we were off to the airport.

During the car ride I asked Charlie about the Cullens. He told me that they were a family of seven and that they were somewhat new to Forks. He spoke highly of Dr. Cullen and his wife. He informed me that all of their children were adopted, that explained why Edward looked nothing like his father.

When we reached the airport I let out a small sigh. I didn't want to leave. I hugged Charlie at the gate

"Bye Bells. I love you."

"I love you too dad," I choked.

As I waved goodbye my eyes began to water. I was going to miss Charlie. But that wasn't the reason why I was so upset. I was upset because I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Edward. I wouldn't be able to let him know how grateful I was and how happy I was to have met him. I was afraid that I would never see him again.

When I boarded the plain I allowed a few tears to escape. After I sat down I quickly brushed them away. I still held the flower from the bouquet that Edward had given me. I brought the flower to my nose and inhaled deeply.

Its fragrance smelled familiar. Freesia.

_A/N: Some of you wanted me to write longer chapters so this chapter was a bit longer than normal. I tried! I hope you all liked it! Please review:)_

Songs: 

Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not the One**

Muse – Endlessly

Elvis Costello – She


	13. Separation: Parts 1 & 2

_A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! My normal chapters are 3-4 pages long in Microsoft Word. This chapter is almost 10 ½ pages! I hope you guys are happy! And reviewers, I'm sure you all know how much I love you by now! I REALLY REALLY do! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Gah!

Chapter 10

**Part 1**

(Bella's POV)

It has been three and a half weeks since I left Forks and not one day has passed where I didn't think about Edward. His face, which was once clearly etched into my brain, was slowly becoming a distant memory. While I was trying to picture his face I doodled in my notebook, producing a hazy illustration of him.

My first day back at school was filled with a lot of unwanted attention. Many people gawked at me and those who were kind enough asked me what had happened. I could tell that they were only asking to be polite, not because they were concerned. But all of that attention, along with the scar on my forehead, had faded away. And I was once again lost in the crowd. The only person's attention that I couldn't manage to shake off was Christina's. Apparently, her "friends" weren't very fond of her anymore.

The bell rang, signaling that sixth period was over. I gathered my things and quickly shoved them into my bag. I was deliberately rushing because I was trying to avoid Christina. But before I could even get out of the classroom she was right by my side.

"Hey!"

She was like a leech that was attached to me at all times, slowly sucking away my patience.

"Hi," I groaned.

"Are you coming to lunch today?"

"No," I retorted.

All of our conversations were like this. She would be chattering away and I would only supply one-word answers. I did this intentionally, hoping that sooner or later she would take a hint.

"Bella, come on! I really don't feel like sitting by myself again!"

"Sorry…" She cut me off before I could say another word.

"You are going to lunch today whether you like it or not!" She grabbed my wrist and locked her hand tightly around it before dragging me to the lunchroom.

We stood in the lunch line silently. I grabbed a burger, some fries, and a bottle of iced tea. I kindly waited for Christina as she stood in line for a sandwich even though I thought about ditching her the entire time. We made our way to a small table in the very back of the lunchroom.

"So how has your day been?" She looked at me and smiled, waiting for me to respond.

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"That's good." She was oblivious to my mood.

A few moments of silence had passed while she ate her sandwich.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" I was impressed by her persistence but I still had to decline.

"I'm busy."

"Ok, so what day will you be free?"

"Um…I'm going to be pretty busy for a while but I'll let you know." I normally hated lying to people. But for some reason it didn't bother me when I was dishonest with her.

She twirled her dirty blond hair around her finger and scowled at me.

"God Bella! I've been putting up with this for over three weeks! I know that you are purposely trying to dodge me and I'm getting sick of it! I apologized to you already. What more do you want?" Her expression was livid.

She did say sorry for what she did to me but I could see right through her transparent apology. I knew that she only wanted to be friends with me for her own convenience, seeing as how the clique she once belonged to had shunned her away.

"You see Chris…" I paused so she could soak in the word "Chris". She always hated being called that.

"…being your friend is only making things harder for me. I have to look out for myself." I threw those cutting words, which she had once used with me, right back in her face.

I felt proud, I was finally able to stand up for myself. I gave her a mocking smile while she glowered at me.

"Whatever Bella. I guess I deserved that but you'll get over it eventually."

I was already over it. What she did to me didn't bother me in the least bit anymore because I'd rather have no friends than to have a friend who would turn on me in a second. If she hadn't said those things to me then I may have never realized that she wasn't a true friend of mine.

I decided to attempt to ignore her for the rest of the period. I whipped out my notebook and continued my drawing of Edward.

"Who is that?" I looked up only to find Christina leaning over the side of the table, examining my notebook.

The leech continued to suck my patience away.

"None of your business," I said sharply.

I was starting to feel terrible for acting so rudely towards her. I don't normally behave so harshly.

She looked down at her almost empty tray of food and tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, there is going to be this party on Christmas Eve over at Saguaro Lake and I was wondering if…you wanted to go. You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

She squealed out of excitement.

"I knew you would come around!"

This was the most progress that she had made with me since I got back.

When the bell rang Christina locked arms with me as we walked to our English class.

"We'll have so much fun!" She flashed a cheesy smile before she planted herself in the desk next to me.

Only a few more days, I thought to myself. Winter break would start on Friday and then I would be free from her. Having three periods in a row with Christina was wearing me out.

The rest of the day droned on and when the final bell sounded I was eager to get home. I took a different route as I walked out to the parking lot. I didn't want to run into Christina. I still didn't have a car of my own but my mom graciously allowed me to borrow hers.

When I got home I threw my bag down beside the couch and walked towards the kitchen. As I got closer I could smell a strange odor drifting through the air. My mom was cooking.

"Hey Bella!" Her face was covered in a green colored sauce and she held a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Hi mom."

I made my way to the stove and eyed the contents of the pot.

"I don't even want to know," I laughed.

She playfully slapped my arm.

"Dinner should be ready in a about an hour so you should go get washed up"

I did just that. I took a shower and then put on my pajamas before I went back downstairs. My mother and Phil sat patiently at the dining room table, waiting for me to join them.

I parked myself in a seat right across from my mom. I stared down at the bowl in front of me. I was trying to figure out what my mom had made for dinner but it was hard to distinguish.

"Phil, I think it's your turn to take the first bite."

Phil and I would always tease my mother about her bizarre cooking. He picked up his spoon and allowed its contents to spill back into the bowl. He repeated this several times before he decided to taste the strange concoction.

"It's edible…I guess," he snickered.

I took a bite of the green slop and laughed along with Phil.

"Barely edible!" I turned to look at my mother; mock fury was plastered on her face.

When she tasted the fruits of her labor she nearly choked out of disgust.

"Maybe we should order in," she suggested.

"That sounds good." Phil replied.

"Just order something for you two. I'll have some cereal," I said.

I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of one of the cabinets. I poured some cereal and milk into the bowl and then headed for my bedroom.

I ate quickly and then began my homework. That task took me less than a half an hour to finish. I went to bed early so I would have enough energy to deal with Christina tomorrow.

The rest of my week passed by in the same manner. I would go to school, Christina would be right by my side gabbing away, and then I would go home. I told Christina that I would go to the party with her. I knew that if I had said no then she would have called me every single day to try to convince me to go. But, now that winter break has finally started I would go three days without having to see her again, or so I thought.

The day before the party my mom came into my room, phone in hand.

"It's Christina."

I looked at her pleadingly and shook my head from side to side.

"I'm not here," I mouthed.

She placed her hand over the phone.

"I already told her you were home."

I snatched the phone from my mother and flung myself onto my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! We should probably go out and buy cute new outfits for the party. I'm on my way to your house so I'll see you in a little bit!"

She was unbelievable! First of all I hated shopping and I would be doing it with her! Her! Of all people!

Minutes after I got off of the phone there was a knock on the door. I heard the front door open and then I heard Christina as she trudged up the stairs.

"Hey! Ready to go?"

Just when I thought I had pulled the leech off of me for a while she decides to latch right back on.

Shopping with Christina brought on a whole new meaning to cruel and unusual punishment. She dragged me from store to store in her desperate search for the "perfect" ensemble. I was forced to buy a new pair of jeans and a black halter-top. I could deal with the jeans but the top didn't fit me at all. I wasn't proportioned well enough to wear a top like that. Christina bought a short skirt and a very revealing shirt. Her outfit left very little for the imagination. At least I won't look like a hooker, I though to myself as we drove back home.

"I'll come by tomorrow so we can get ready together."

"Fine," I replied. I didn't have any energy left to argue with her.

The Next Day

Christina arrived about two hours before the party started. She hauled me into the bathroom so she could do my hair and makeup. She pulled my hair back into a sleek ponytail and carefully did my makeup. I left her in the bathroom so I could go to my room and change.

After I changed I looked into the mirror. I examined my face and I realized that I looked like a…clown! It looked like I had five pounds of makeup on. I ran back into the bathroom and pushed Christina out of the way of the sink. I scrubbed my face until all of the makeup was off.

"What are you doing!" She demanded.

"You put too much makeup on me!"

I dried my face off with a towel and then went back to my room. I rummaged through my drawers until I could find the very small stash of makeup that I owned. I quickly applied a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss.

After I was done I looked back into the mirror and, overall, I didn't look half bad. I looked myself over from head to toe and thought that I actually looked pretty. And then Christina barged in.

"How do I look?"

In this case the truth would hurt if I told her what I was really thinking. I didn't want to continue lying to her so I focused on an area that I did like.

"Your hair looks great!"

"Thank you! I brought those shoes for you," she said, pointing towards a red box on top of my bed.

I literally gasped as I opened the box. The shoes were glossy black with a four-inch stiletto heel. I cringed as I thought of all the pain I could inflict upon myself if I wore them.

"Um…why don't you wear these?" I knew she could see that I was panicked.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. You can't walk on a flat surface without attempting to kill yourself. Silly me!"

She went over to my closet and began digging through the mess that was at the bottom.

"Here, wear these."

She handed me my black flip-flops that were adorned with rhinestones. I slid them on and felt much better.

"Let's go!"

I followed her down the stairs and then went into the living room to say goodbye to my mom.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!"

I blushed.

"Thanks. We're about to leave."

"Ok, you girls have fun! And don't come home too late."

"I won't."

It was a forty-minute drive to Saguaro Lake. At first we sat in silence until one of our favorite songs came on the radio. I turned the volume up and we both sang along at the top of our lungs. The tension between us slowly began to melt away. Things would never go back to the way they used to be but I was still happy that we were becoming friends again.

We pulled into the parking lot and then began walking over towards the lake. As we got closer the music grew louder. The smell of smoke and alcohol drifted through the air. I immediately wanted to turn around and go back home.

"Christina!"

A tall red headed girl called out her name. I recognized her. She _used_ to be one of Christina's friends. We pushed our way through the crowd of people in order to reach the red head. She handed Christina a drink and then pulled her a few feet away from me. They attempted to whisper but I was able to catch bits of their conversation.

"What is she doing here?" The red head demanded.

"Sorry…she begged me to come…I felt sorry for her…it won't happen again."

I felt so stupid. Stupid for thinking that Christina and I could become friends again. Stupid for thinking that she had changed. But I was wrong, very wrong. She was just like the rest of them. I was so angry with myself and with her. I should've known better. My eyes filled with tears as I darted off in the other direction.

And then somebody caught me by the waist.

"Hey baby! Wanna dance?" His words were slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol.

He pulled my body up against his and started swaying to the music. I tried to pull away from him but he only held me tighter. My tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I struggled against him.

"Don't cry." He grabbed my face so I would look him in the eye. He leaned in towards me as if he was going to kiss me. I tilted my head backwards causing him to miss my lips.

"GET OFF OF ME!" My hands were beating wildly against his chest. It didn't seem like my efforts were affecting him as much as I wanted them to.

"GET OFF!" I screamed again as I began kicking. I regretted not wearing the stiletto heels. I knew how much pain I could have caused him if I kicked him in the groin while wearing them.

" Hey asshole! You heard her. Get the hell off of her," someone growled. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Edward. My eyes began searching for him. When I found him I knew that everything would be ok. He was standing a few feet away from us. A very thin girl with short, spiky hair stood beside him.

"Asshole? Who do you think you are?"

"If you want to live you'll let go of her," Edward barked.

He laughed at Edward and then leaned in to try to kiss me again.

In less than a second Edward broke the guy's hold from around my waist. He pushed the guy backwards and stood in front of me, protectively.

"Relax, I was just trying to have some fun," the drunken guy said before walking away.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said authoritatively. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were not the honey color that made my knees buckle. They were coal black. He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the parking lot. His touch caused my heart to beat madly. Edward and the small girl laughed together in unison.

"Wait, I can't go home yet." If I went home this early Renee would be suspicious.

"Then where would you like to go?"

"Follow me," I answered.

**Part 2**

(Edward's POV)

After three days I couldn't take it anymore. I thought that I could make peace with the fact that I may never see her again but I was very wrong. My thoughts were always centered on her. I felt uneasy being so far away from Bella.

The only person I could confide in was Alice. She was very supportive of my…weakness. And I knew that she wouldn't judge me. I explained everything to her. Everything from the phone calls to the accident.

"You like her don't you?" Alice accused.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. It's ok though, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

I was shocked. Is it true? I have never felt anything like this before. These emotions were foreign to me.

"You should probably drive down to Phoenix to check up on her. Maybe once you see that she is ok then you'll ease up a bit. The whole family is starting to notice your moodiness."

"Maybe I should."

"I'll go hunting with you right after school and then you can leave from there. I'll try to cover for you but I can only do it for so long. So come back at a decent hour."

This became a regular routine for Alice and I. I hope she knew how much I loved her. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. I asked her to monitor her visions for me and to let me know if she ever had one that involved Bella.

I went to Phoenix as often as I possibly could, always during the night of course. I was relieved to find out that Bella was safe and sound. The only problem she seemed to have was dealing with a pesky human named Christina. I took an immediate disliking to her.

Things were going smoothly for about four weeks until Alice had a vision. It was Christmas Eve and our entire family was out on a hunting trip. As I was feasting on a lifeless mountain lion Alice crept up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Edward, Bella's going to run into some trouble at that party."

She explained her vision to me and I was filled with blind fury when she was done. I would rip that human to shreds if he laid a finger on her. Hearing what he planned on doing to her was terrible. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let this happen to Bella. It wouldn't happen. I wouldn't allow it. Alice and I gathered up the entire family. I explained the whole situation to them and told them that I had to go to her, to make her safe.

I had Alice come with me so we could get to Bella quicker. I was speeding the entire time, never letting up on the gas. Once we entered the city we began our desperate search for her. We reached several dead ends before our luck finally kicked in. We detected music coming from several miles away.

As we pulled into the parking lot I immediately began weeding through peoples thoughts. And then I saw her face in his mind. His thoughts were disgusting. I was more determined than ever to make Bella safe. I sniffed out her scent and was able to find them right away.

"GET OFF!" She screamed. My heart ached for her.

He had his grubby paws all over her, groping her. I growled. A rage-induced massacre would have taken place right at that moment if Alice weren't there to hold me back.

" Hey asshole! You heard her. Get the hell off of her," I grumbled. I was ready to kill him if I had to.

"Asshole? Who do you think you are?"

Who do you think you are? I think that I am a lethal vampire that will snap your neck in seconds if you don't get off of Bella. That's who I think I am!

"If you want to live you'll let go of her," I warned.

I watched as he boldly leaned in to kiss her. I was there in an instant, tearing him away from her. I pushed him away and stepped in front of Bella, wanting to protect her from such a vile human.

"Relax, I was just trying to have some fun," he muttered before he wisely walked away.

Fun? That fun almost cost you your life!

"Come on, I'll take you home." I tried to make my voice sound calm.

She glanced up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. I wanted to wipe every last one of them away and assure her that she would be safe now. I placed my hand on the small of her back and Bella's heart responded. Alice looked over at me with a smirk smeared across her face. We both laughed together.

"Wait, I can't go home yet," Bella declared.

"Then where would you like to go?"

"Follow me."

_A/N: So, did you like it? I hope you did! I realized that I am turning Edward and Alice into Batman and Robin: The Vampire Edition! LOL! They always save the day! Thanks for reading! And please review! MUCH LOVE to you all!_

Songs:

**Jason Wade (of Lifehouse) – You Belong To Me**

The Used – Blue and Yellow

The Calling – Our Lives

The Spill Canvas – This Is For Keeps


	14. Canyon Lake

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I have been so busy! But I was able to read New Moon! Yay! It was AWESOME! And my name was in it! I almost hyperventilated! Tee hee! Oh, and I forgot to say this the last time I updated – I wrote a really short oneshot titled Goodbye My Angel. It's a spin-off of the beginning of chapter 9 of this fic. So, if you have the chance, go check it out! _

_This next bit might bore you to death but oh well!_

_I kept getting information in the mail from a college in Pennsylvania and I never really paid any attention to it. A couple of days ago I received an informational DVD from that same college. And I noticed that the college is located in CARLISLE, Pennsylvania! Needless to say I did end up watching the DVD and it looks like a decent school! I've decided that I'm going to apply there. Hahaha! Sorry if none of you care but I thought I should share that story with you all. _

_Wow, I have managed to ramble again! What a shocker! Sorry, I really can't help it. LOL!_

_P.S. I LOVE my reviewers!_

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight! Now leave me alone so I can go cry in a corner. (I'm trying to make my disclaimers somewhat entertaining! Hehe!)

Chapter 11

"**Wait, I can't go home yet." If I went home this early Renee would be suspicious. **

"**Then where would you like to go?" **

**"Follow me," I answered**

(Bella's POV)

Edward looked at me skeptically.

"I know where I'm going," I stated firmly.

"But you are in no condition to be—"

"Please, just follow me." I looked at him pleadingly. Tears were still cascading down my cheeks. Edward lifted his hand and gently brushed away the tears that escaped from my eyes, leaving an icy trail across my cheek. My heart thumped madly in my chest.

The small girl nudged Edward's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Bella, this is my sister Alice."

Alice brandished a soft smile and looked up at Edward approvingly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Edward has told me so much about you," Alice chirped.

Warmth flooded my cheeks as I glanced at Edward. His face looked paler than usual and he appeared to be as embarrassed as I felt.

"It's nice to meet you too," I murmured.

Edward held out his arm in front of him and gestured for me to lead the way. I stumbled in the direction of a dirt path. Edward and Alice followed quietly behind me. I turned around occasionally to make sure that they were still there. Their footsteps were barely audible.

The cool night breeze blew against my bare shoulders. I folded my arms across my chest in order to warm myself.

"Here," Edward said.

He was at my side and he began to unbutton his shirt. He wriggled out of it and placed the white shirt over my exposed shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered as I placed my arms through each sleeve.

"No problem," he replied smoothly.

Alice's resonating laughter could be heard a few paces behind us.

I slyly peered at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was still fully clothed but the t-shirt he was wearing fit very snuggly against him. The tight shirt revealed the details of the perfect musculature of his chest. My jaw dropped slightly and I shut it immediately. I didn't want to drool all over Edward's shirt.

"Bella?"

"Uh…yeah," I mumbled, worried that I may have gotten caught ogling.

"Are you ok? Did that guy hurt you?" Edward's eyes grew darker.

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"Did you come here alone?" His eyes became softer and the golden tint had returned.

"No, I came with—"

"Bella!"

A deep menacing growl erupted from Edward's throat. We all turned around and saw Christina running in our direction.

"Keep following the path. I need to take care of this. I'll catch up with you when I'm done," I instructed.

Edward and Alice both nodded and continued down the trail.

"Bella!" Christina yelled breathlessly. As she inched closer she was able to take in my appearance. I'm sure that my mascara was running and my hair was disheveled.

"What the hell happened to you? I turn around for two seconds and then you're gone!" She was fuming and she had no right to be.

"You really want to know what happened to me?" My blood was boiling. Something came over me and I wasn't going to be able to control my anger much longer.

"I bring you to this party so we can have some fun together and then you run away from it! So yes, I would like to know what happened to you!"

"YOU HAPPENED TO ME," I screamed.

"Me?" She looked at me in astonishment

"Yeah, YOU! First, you completely abandon me the second your friends decide that they don't like me, which shows your complete inability to think for yourself. Then when they cast you away you come running back to me! And the minute I think we are becoming friends again you do something that shows me who you really are!"

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed at her expression. She was completely confused and caught off guard.

"You also lack the ability to whisper. I heard everything you said! I begged you to bring me to this party and you felt sorry for me so that's why you brought me here, right? WRONG!"

She looked at me, wide eyed, and swallowed hard.

"Look, Bella, I—I'm sorry."

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't going to work this time. I'm fed up and done with this!"

I could here whistling and clapping in the distance. I turned my head and looked for Edward and Alice but they were nowhere to be found. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. I didn't realize that I was yelling so loudly.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean anything that I said! You've been such a good friend to me and I feel terrible for treating you so badly. I probably don't even deserve you as a friend but I'm really sorry!"

"You're right, you don't deserve me as your friend," I said coldly. Another round of applause could be heard far down the trail.

"Bella! Don't be so stubborn!"

"Bye Chris." I looked at her one last time before turning around.

I walked alone for a couple of minutes before I could spot Edward and Alice. They stood side by side with charming smiles on their faces. Alice was just as inhumanly beautiful as her brother and her father.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that," I whispered sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. It sounded like she deserved it," Alice beamed.

All three of us trotted silently as we rounded the corner of the trail. Our destination finally came into view. Canyon Lake.

"I love it," Alice squealed before she took off running.

Edward chuckled softly at my side as we continued towards the lake. Canyon Lake was smaller than Saguaro Lake but it held more beauty. The moonlight bounced off of the large rock walls and created dramatic shadows on the surface of the water. We had the lake all to ourselves.

Alice kicked off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs before she began splashing around in the lake.

"It's been a while since we have been to a lake . . . or even a beach for that matter," Edward stated.

"But there are beaches near Forks, right?"

"Yes, but we never set foot on them. The weather is always terrible." Edward replied flatly.

"I can't argue with that," I snickered.

Talking about Forks made me wonder why they weren't there. They were here in Phoenix, of all places, and it was Christmas Eve.

We sat down in the sand and watched Alice as she sloshed around in the water.

"What brings you to Phoenix?" I asked casually.

"That's not important"

"Why—" Edward cut me off before I could continue.

"Bella, it's not important," He interjected, his voice silky smooth. His eyes smoldered as he leaned in closer to me. I could feel his cool breath against my skin. I breathed in deeply and my mind went blank.

"So unfair," I muttered under my breath.

Edward smiled his heart stopping crooked smile before he got up to go join Alice. It was like watching two children play in a large puddle after it had rained. I smiled at such an amusing sight.

I yawned unexpectedly. I guess all of the crying and yelling had taken a lot out of me. I laid down on my side in the sand so I could still gaze at Edward and Alice while they frolicked in the water. I struggled to keep my eyes open and I quickly fell asleep.

"Bella! Bella! You have to wake up." Someone was shaking me.

"Hmmm," I mumbled.

I slowly opened my eyes. We were not at the lake anymore. I was sitting in the back of a car, Edward's car I assumed. Alice was sitting beside me.

"Umm…where are…how did you…what time is it?" My thoughts were all jumbled as I tried to soak everything in. I had no idea how long I had slept for and I didn't know how we ended up parked outside of my house.

"It's past 12:30," Alice answered.

Alice whipped out her purse. She took out a few tissues and began rubbing my cheeks with them. Next, she rubbed some kind of cream around my eyes and waited a few moments before she continued. Finally, she pulled out a small blue compact and applied the makeup to my face.

"There, you look lovely." She turned the compact around so I could look in the mirror. It did not look like I had shed a single tear the entire night. Alice's makeup expertise was quite different from Christina's.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me. Such a gentleman, I thought.

"Goodbye Bella." Alice's huge smile revealed all of her pearly white teeth.

"Bye," I smiled back enthusiastically.

I shuffled out of the car and walked towards my front door. Edward shut the car door and walked alongside me.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in my ear.

I had to think for a second before I was able to realize that it really was the 25th of December.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I continued to smile.

We turned to face each other when we arrived at the front door.

"Thank you . . . for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he replied alluringly.

I began to take his shirt off so I could give it back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your shirt back," I affirmed.

"Please, keep it. Consider it my Christmas present to you." He winked at me and held up the side of the shirt that I had already taken off so I could slip my arm back in the sleeve.

"But I have nothing to give you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want you to keep it."

"Ok," I answered breathlessly.

"Please keep yourself safe," Edward pleaded.

"I'll try."

"Try your hardest." He lifted my chin with his cool finger so I could be under the full force of his eyes.

"I promise," I sighed. My heart was beating out of control.

Edward stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. I did not know if my heart was going to be able to handle it. His expression was torn, like he didn't want to leave.

"Goodbye." He turned and proceeded back to his car.

"Bye Edward," I said so quietly I wasn't sure that he heard me. I watched him as he got back into his car and drove away.

I walked into my house and found my mother asleep on the couch. I crept silently on my tiptoes and walked over to the couch. I placed a blanket over her and turned off the light before escaping to my room.

Several hours later my mom barged into my bedroom.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's Christmas!" She was still dressed in her PJ's and wore a Santa hat on her head.

I rolled over and placed a pillow on top of my head.

"Let me sleep for five more minutes," I groaned.

"Don't you want to open your presents?"

"In five minutes," I answered. She hopped onto my bed.

"Have a holly, jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year. I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer…" she sang off key.

"Alright, alright…I'm up!"

I rolled out of bed and staggered down the stairs. I sat down in the middle of the living room and my mother began to shower me with gifts. By the time we were all done unwrapping presents the living room was a mess. Wrapping paper was scattered all around us and Phil managed to stick three red bows on top of my head. I thought about what present I liked the most. I decided without hesitation that it had to have been Edward's crisp, clean, white shirt.

"Hopefully breakfast is still warm," my mother wished.

I looked at her hesitantly.

"I didn't cook. Phil did," she assured me.

"Let's go eat then," I insisted.

There was a large stack of pancakes on the table along with a purple envelope.

"What's this," I questioned as I sat down.

"It's Charlie's Christmas present to you," my mother explained.

I picked up the envelope and tore it open. It was a Christmas card. When I opened the card a fifty-dollar bill fell out along with something else. I picked up the paper and after further examination I realized that it was a plane ticket.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling out of the loop.

"I talked to Charlie. He told me that you seemed to be having a lot of fun in Forks. He said that, besides the accident, it looked like you were enjoying yourself. I haven't really seen that side of you anymore. And I know that you have been having a tough time with some of your friends at school. Honey, I love you so much and I want you to be happy. And you're not happy here. So, Charlie, Phil, and I think it will best if—if you go live in Forks." My mother's eyes watered at the end of her speech.

"But—"

"Sweetheart, this is non-negotiable. I want you to be happy and if sending you to Forks is going to make you happy then that is what I have to do." The tone of her voice changed. I could tell that she was trying to assert her parental authority.

"Ok." That was all I could manage to say. I was still in shock. I was not expecting this at all. In a way my mother was right. I was miserable here in Phoenix. I didn't have any friends therefore I had no social life and I spent endless amounts of time cooped up in the house. And Forks might be a nice change. I could have a fresh start. Granted, the weather was going to drive me insane but I guess I will have to learn to deal with it. Just thinking about Forks made me crack a smile.

I was going to Forks . . . and I was happy about it. I could only think of one reason why. Edward.

_A/N: Did ya like it? This wasn't my best chapter but I felt horrible for not updating in a while so I wrote this out quickly so I could update. But let me know what you thought of it! Much love!_

--Now that I have read New Moon these songs will be now be related to either Twilight or New Moon.

Songs:

Fuel – Hemorrhage (In My Hands)

**Switchfoot – Dare You to Move**

The Postal Service – Against All Odds

Eve 6 – Here's to the Night


	15. Anticipation

_A/N: Hey guys! I finally updated! I know that it took me forever and I am so sorry! I'm back in school now so it won't be as easy for me to update. But I don't want you all to think that I am abandoning my fic. Because I'M NOT! I will be finishing this fic no matter what. It's just going to take me longer than I expected. But please know that I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Just hang in there and bear with me if you can. If you can't I understand. And thank you everyone for all of your fabulous reviews! That's what keeps me going! Without further ado here is my next chapter!_

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

Chapter 12

My flight was scheduled to leave at 10:30 in the morning and we were running late. My mom, Phil, and I sprinted across the crowded airport towards my departure gate.

"Honey, I'm going to miss you so much," my mom spoke softly with tear filled eyes.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too," my voice cracked as I threw my arms around my mother's waist.

"I love you, Bella." She kissed my forehead.

"I love you too mom."

"Don't cause Charlie too much trouble," Phil teased before giving me an awkward hug.

"I won't."

"Alright, you should get going. You don't want to miss your flight." My mom hugged me tightly one last time before she let me go.

"Bye, I'll call you the second I get to Charlie's house," I assured her.

She nodded weekly before she placed her head on Phil's shoulder; tears were streaming down her face. I turned and walked through the security line and grabbed my carry on.

I was one of the last people to board the plane and I tried to ignore the annoyed grunts coming from the other passengers as I stumbled across to my seat.

As soon as I settled in I closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted from one thing to the next; my mom, Christina, buying a car, Charlie, Forks, adjusting to a new school, Alice, Edward, Edward, Edward. The second I thought of him it was hard to even attempt to think of anything else. He was one of the reasons, maybe even the main reason, why I was so optimistic about moving to Forks. And I knew that I was thinking irrationally. But I allowed myself to think irrationally anyway, for the entire duration of the flight.

The pilot's voice rang trough the cabin of the airplane, breaking me out of my silent reverie.

"Ladies and gentlemen we should be landing shortly. It is forty five degrees outside and there are scattered showers around the area so make sure you bundle up."

"Ugh," I groaned. Of course it was raining! The weather in Forks was the one thing that I knew I would never grow accustomed to.

Charlie was waiting for me by the baggage claim area.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hi dad!" I placed my suitcase on the ground and gave Charlie a hug. Something about him wasn't right. He seemed to be worried or nervous.

"Are you ok about all of this? I know everything happened so suddenly but Renee and I thought it would be for the best."

He looked at me quizzically. I now knew why he seemed so nervous. He probably thought that I was going to be cold and resentful about my move to Forks.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm fine. I needed a change anyway. And besides, now I get to spend some quality time with my favorite dad."

His worried nervousness melted away as soon as I finished speaking. I smiled brightly at him so he would know that I was being genuinely honest. Charlie picked up my suitcase and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bells, you do know that you are going to be _living_ here don't you?" He lifted my luggage effortlessly noting how light it was.

"I know. I'm going to have to do some serious shopping. Most of the clothes that I have aren't suitable enough for Forks' weather."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to lead the way to his cruiser.

As we turned onto Charlie's street I noticed that Billy's red truck was parked in his driveway.

"How long do you plan on borrowing Billy's truck this time?"

"It's your truck now."

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"I bought it from Billy. He hasn't been able to drive for a while now and he offered to sell it to me. Jacob fixed the breaks, took care of the dents on the hood and whatever else that needed to be repaired so it's in pretty good shape. He said that if you ever needed to get anything fixed that you should take it to him."

I smiled slightly, knowing that Jacob must be releived that he could now get a car of his own

"Thank you so much! I'll have to thank Jacob too, the next time I see him."

Charlie and I climbed out of the cruiser and hurried into the house, both of us eager to escape the pouring rain.

I headed straight for the phone and called Renee. When I was done speaking with her I went up to my room and began to unpack. My closet was still scarcely empty after I hung up the last article of clothing that I had brought with me. I was going to have to go shopping eventually. I cringed at the thought of that. I decided to put off shopping until it was absolutely necessary.

As I went downstairs I could here Charlie's voice echoing from the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his fists up in the air. His team must have scored.

"Hey Bells, I didn't want you to cook on your first day back so I ordered a pizza." He pointed to the box sitting in front of him.

I opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. I sat down next to Charlie and began to nibble on the pizza. When I finished my second slice I was ready to go to bed. I wanted to be well rested for my first day at Forks High.

**The Next Morning**

The shrill booming of my alarm clock caused me to jump out of bed. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was making such an obnoxious noise. I stretched my arm out and slammed my hand on the top of the clock.

Rays of sunlight beamed through my bedroom window, illuminating the entire room. I was pleasantly surprised that there wasn't a torrential downpour beating against my window instead.

After I got dressed I went downstairs. Charlie was standing by the front door, struggling with his jacket.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning," I replied.

"Good luck on your first day. I hope it goes well!"

"Thanks dad." Charlie lifted his hand and waved goodbye before disappearing behind the door.

I decided to skip breakfast so I could get to school early. I grabbed my car keys and my coat and went outside. I marched around to the front of the truck. I inspected the dull red hood and there was still a very subtle outline of Edward's handprints. I placed my hands on top of the faint handprints just like I had done once before. A wave of excitement ran through my body.

There were only a handful of cars scattered around as I pulled into the parking lot. I got out of my truck and strolled towards the main building. The woman at the front desk was sitting in front of a computer, typing away.

"Excuse me," I began, interrupting her from whatever it was that she was typing.

"Yes."

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

Her eyes flashed up to meet mine. The sound of my name must have triggered her response. She jumped up from her seat and began rustling through a pile of papers.

"Of course! Miss Swan! We were expecting you any day now! And now you're here! How exciting!" I forced a smile, internally wishing that everyone else wouldn't react the same way.

"Aha," she exclaimed after finding my schedule.

"Here you go dear. You shouldn't have any trouble finding your way around. The buildings are clearly numbered. And if you are late to a couple of your classes I'm sure your teachers will understand." She handed me my schedule along with a map of the school.

I thanked the overly excited secretary before I went back outside. I still had a few minutes before school started so I walked around the campus to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. I was able to spot all of my classes easily. When the bell sounded I traipsed towards my first period class. As soon as I entered the classroom over a dozen pairs of curious eyes began to scrutinize me. I blushed slightly and walked over to my English teacher's desk. I scanned the classroom for the only person's face that I wanted to see but he wasn't here.

"Why don't you sit next to Mike," my teacher instructed. He handed me a folder and then pointed to a baby-faced blond. Mike's eyes glistened as I sat in the seat next to him.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?"

"Yes, but please call me Bella."

The boy sitting in front of me turned around in his seat. He had greasy black hair and a very poor complexion. Mike frowned as he interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Bella, my name is Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric."

"What other classes do you have?" Eric asked while Mike gave him the evil eye.

I pulled my schedule out of my bag and began reading off my entire list of classes.

"Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and Gym."

"It looks like we have a couple of classes together," Mike said. The teacher scolded both of the boys and threatened them with detentions if they didn't stop talking. I was grateful; I hated all of the extra attention.

The rest of my day passed by quickly. And by the time lunch rolled around there was still no sign of Edward. I sat at a table with a girl named Jessica along with the rest of her friends. They all focused their attention on me for a while and then broke off into their own conversations. One girl named Angela was kind enough to continue talking to me.

It turned out that Angela and I had Biology together. We walked together silently when the bell rang. My biology teacher spoke to me briefly before seating me at the only empty table. I glanced around the room but there was still no sign of Edward.

The teacher began to take the attendance. He went through the list of names and one of them sparked my interest.

"Edward Cullen . . . Edward Cullen." The teacher looked up when there was no response.

"No Mr. Cullen," he said as he marked the sheet of paper that he was holding.

My hopes hadn't been completely shattered. I did have a class with Edward. He was just absent that's all.

My last period of the day was gym. I had to play volleyball and it didn't go smoothly at all. Mike tried to encourage me but it didn't help. Hitting four people over the head with a volleyball wasn't the way I wanted to end my first day.

"Maybe you should try to hit five people tomorrow," Mike teased as we walked towards the parking lot.

"You should watch out. That could be you," I replied.

He bubbled with laughter as he walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," he called out before climbing into his car.

On the way home I thought about my first day. It had gone rather well. Everyone seemed nice and I _did _have a class with Edward. I was looking forward to tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

My second day passed by in a similar fashion except today it was raining. Once again, Mike and Eric fought for my attention during English. I was going to have to do something about those two before things got out of hand. Jessica talked my ear off through my Trig and Spanish classes. She was beginning to remind me of Christina. And I wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

As Jessica and I walked into the lunchroom I noticed that our lunch table had nearly doubled in size. Mike and Eric as well as their friends had joined our table. I was mortified, knowing that I was the cause of this. Jess didn't seem to mind at all. She sat down right next to Mike while I took a seat beside Angela. Mike frowned as he watched me sit next to Angela instead of in the other empty seat beside him. I was utterly dumbfounded by the way boys acted towards me here compared to how they acted towards me in Phoenix. The contrast was shocking.

A few minutes later Jess, Angela and I got up and walked over to the lunch line together. Jessica was gushing about Mike while we waited. Somebody _clearly_ had a crush on him. I pretended to seem interested while I peered across the lunchroom. I spotted Alice. She was sitting with three other people. They were all inhumanly beautiful. I immediately assumed that they were the rest of the Cullen family. But Edward wasn't there. Was Edward just an object of my imagination? No, I'm not that creative.

When we got back to our table Angela began to ask me about last nights biology homework. Our table was so crowded that I could barely hear her. As I opened my mouth to answer her everyone at the table fell silent. Everybody's eyes were focused on me.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today," a silky voice whispered in my ear. I realized that they weren't staring at me. They were staring at Edward.

I turned my head. Edward's face was only inches away from mine. His crooked smile and his light honey colored eyes made my heart stop.

Everyone's eyes were now on me. They were all waiting in anticipation for my response, everyone _including_ Edward.

_A/N: Ok, I know that was not at all one of my best chapters. This was basically just a filler. It was probably one of my worst chapters but I NEEDED to update. I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed anyone. You can yell at me in your review if you'd like. And, once again, I ended it with a cliffhanger. Sorry! MUCH LOVE to you all!_

Songs:

**Lifehouse – Come Back Down**

Queens Of the Stone Age – No One Knows

Aerosmith – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Damn Regret**

Angels and Airwaves – The Adventure

**James Blunt – Goodbye My Lover**

Teddy Geiger – For You I Will (Confidence)

**Dashboard Confessional – Don't Wait **

**No Doubt – Don't Speak **

**Damien Rice – The Blower's Daughter**

_--I listed more songs in order to try and make up for not updating in so long. And it was too hard to pick one favorite so I picked six! LOL!_


	16. Decisions, Decisions

_A/N: I have finally decided that I will be writing a sequel to this fic! Already have a title for it and I have planned out the first six chapters. I'm still nowhere near being close to finishing this fic but I thought I should let you all know that there will be a sequel! Thank you to every single person who has reviewed so far! I love you all!_

Disclaimer:

Do I own Twilight?

Yes I do!

Who am I kidding?

That's not true!

**Everyone's eyes were now on me. They were all waiting in anticipation for my response, everyone _including_ Edward.**

Chapter 13

I stared back at everyone that was sitting at the table with me. Most of their faces showed signs of shock and disbelief. I looked back at Edward, his eyes were smoldering, causing my mind to swirl as I attempted to answer him.

"S-Sure," I stuttered. I stood up and picked my tray up from off of the table.

"Let me get that for you," he offered. He took the tray out of my hands and began walking towards the opposite side of the lunchroom.

I could here the people at my lunch table as they whispered in disbelief while I stumbled forward to follow Edward. I hurried behind him, struggling to keep up with his pace.

When we reached the table we sat down directly across from each other.

"First, I would like to apologize for not being here yesterday. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you on your first day."

"Well…I guess you're forgiven," I laughed. He chuckled softly and watched me curiously as I began to eat my lunch.

"I think your new friends are angry that I took you away from them."

I looked passed Edward towards the table where they were all sitting and, sure enough, they were all staring at us incredulously.

"They'll live," I assured him.

We sat in silence for several minutes as I ate my lunch, Edward watching me the entire time. His food sat untouched in the tray in front of him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking . . ." He trailed off, not finishing his statement.

"About?"

"About _us_ . . ." My cheeks grew warmer and my heart reacted to the word "us".

"No, I mean about _you_ . . . no, I mean about you living here and what might happen between –"

"Edward, can I talk to you!" A tall blond beauty hissed venomously. I couldn't help but feel hideous compared to her.

"Rosalie, whatever it is, it can wait," he thundered.

"No, it can't," she countered. She glared at me in disgust. I cowered under her menacing stare.

"Fine! Bella, please excuse me." I watched them as they gracefully exited the lunchroom.

Moments later the rest of the Cullens rose from their lunch table and followed after Edward and Rosalie. I thought about going outside to see what was wrong but then decided it would be best if I didn't. It could be some sort of family emergency and I didn't want to intrude. I waited anxiously for Edward to return.

**(EPOV)**

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Rosalie snarled aggressively.

"Absolutely nothing is the matter with me."

"Edward, she is a _human_! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Stop acting like an idiot and grow up! You should know by now that it is impossible for you to be with a human. What happens to us when you lose control? I can't just stand by and let you mess everything up!"

"I would _never_ hurt her," I stated through gritted teeth.

"You say that now. And who's to say that she will actually want _you _when she finds out what you really are. She is bound to become suspicious. She probably already realizes that you aren't _normal_. Do you have any idea what kind of situation you are putting our family into?"

I couldn't speak. That was the one thing that I had always been worried about. What if she decided that she didn't want me?

"That's what I thought," Rosalie spoke victoriously.

"If she becomes too much of a problem I will not hesitate to take care of her," she threatened. I growled at her, baring my teeth in warning.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't? What is she worth to me? She is just an unwanted nuisance. You have already done enough and I think it is time for you to stop. And if you won't do anything about it I will."

I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my hand around her slender neck and shoved her up against the brick wall.

"Aw, Edward what's the matter? You can't handle the truth can you?" She teased childishly.

I tightened my grasp.

"Rosalie, stop it," Alice ordered.

"Edward," Emmett cautioned as he broke my grasp.

"This isn't over, Edward. We will finish this conversation later. Maybe Carlisle will be able to talk some sense into you," Rosalie said bitterly.

I turned and stalked off towards the doors of the lunchroom. Alice grabbed my arm before I was able to go inside.

"Edward, don't worry about Rosalie. I'm sure that you know what you're doing."

_I hope that you know what you're doing. I'm here for you if you need anything_, she thought.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed, appreciatively.

I continued towards the door but Alice didn't let go of me.

"You should calm down before you go back to her." I nodded in agreement and turned my head towards Jasper.

"A little help?" I asked.

He walked over and placed a cool hand on my shoulder. I felt a wave of serenity wash over me.

_I trust you Edward but be careful_, Jasper thought.

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath as I walked through the metal doors.

**(BPOV)**

"Bella!" Mike yelled from across the lunchroom. He held up his hand and motioned for me to come and rejoin their table. When he realized that I wasn't going to go over there he got up from his chair. But when he noticed that Edward was re-entering the lunchroom he sat back down.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. He looked exasperated, like he had been arguing for hours when it had really only been less than five minutes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Rosalie was just being overly difficult."

He let out a deep sigh and rested his head on top of his fists. I hoped that he would continue from where he left off before Rosalie had interrupted. But he never did. He sat there and stared at me for a while, like he was searching for something. He focused intently on my eyes as if they held the answers that he was looking for. He was mulling over something for quite a while, lost in indecision.

"I think it would be best if you didn't sit with me tomorrow," he said flatly, pain and then triumph fluttered across his face as he spoke.

"Why?" I asked, confused by his remark. Wasn't he the one who asked me to sit with him?

"Because I'm no good for you."

"Who are you to tell me what is or isn't good for me?" I asked, feeling frustrated and completely baffled by the turn of our conversation.

"Trust me, I'm dangerous. If you knew the truth about me you wouldn't want _me_ . . . I mean, you wouldn't want to be near me," he said as if he knew that for a fact.

"Try me," I challenged.

"I'm going to be late for class," he said indifferently before leaving the table.

I sat there, all alone, for several minutes before I headed to my Biology class. He wasn't going to win that easily.

As I entered the classroom I nearly died of laughter. Edward's expression was priceless as I sat down beside him.

"So you're stalking me now?" He asked smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Class, settle down. Today I will be introducing your next project," Mr. Banner informed us.

He continued to give us the details of the project throughout the rest of the period. He told us exactly what needed to be included in the project, handed out a grading rubric, and told us the due date.

"Will we be able to choose who we work with?" Mike asked, glancing quickly in my direction.

"No, you will be working with the people sitting at your table. You have a few minutes before the period ends so you all should start brainstorming," Mr. Banner instructed.

Edward ran his hand through his messy hair before turning towards me.

"I'll take care of the project," he said.

"I don't think so. We're supposed to work on it together."

"Just let me do it. I promise that we'll get an A."

"Nope, we will be working _together_ whether you like it or not," I assured him.

"You're only putting yourself in danger," he said darkly.

"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it."

"Alright then, I'll come over on Saturday. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

I smiled, feeling triumphant, knowing that I had won this battle. But I knew that I was far from winning the war.

**(EPOV)**

During the car ride home everyone sat in silence. All of their minds were focused on other things. But I knew that the minute we got home all hell would break lose. I drove slower on purpose, trying to buy myself as much time as possible.

"Edward, will you hurry up," Rosalie demanded.

I placed my foot on the breaks, slowing down to about thirty miles per hour.

When we got home Rosalie continued with her tirade.

"Carlisle, Esme could you please come downstairs? We need to have an intervention right now!" Rosalie shouted.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked. He and Esme flew down the staircase and stopped at the bottom. They stood side by side both of them immediately growing concerned.

"Edward seems to have a silly infatuation with that Swan girl and he isn't thinking clearly."

"Is this true?" Esme asked excitedly. Her face glowed with approval.

"I-I…don't…know," I answered.

"Yeah right! It's so obvious," Rosalie snorted.

"What do you propose we do about this?" Carlisle asked Rosalie.

"Talk some sense into that dense brain of his. Tell him to stay away from her!"

"Does anyone else feel this way?" Carlisle questioned, surveying the room.

Nobody answered. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head and stared at him lethally for not agreeing with her.

"Rosalie, I can't force Edward to do anything. He has to make this decision on his own."

"I already did," I stated. Everyone focused their attention on me, waiting for me to continue.

"I told her to stay away from me. But she is too stubborn for her own good. And we have to work on a Biology project together but after that's done I will be keeping my distance."

Everyone could sense how upset I was. When I finished speaking everyone dispersed quietly up to their rooms, everyone except Esme.

"Edward, you can't fight your feelings. You'll only make yourself miserable."

"If I have to be miserable in order to keep her safe then that's my problem."

"But honey, if you care for her you wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't know that."

"I know you though, and you wouldn't do that. I just want you to be happy."

"I know," I said while attempting to smile.

"So be happy," she encouraged, poking the tip of my nose.

That night, as I lay on my couch, I brooded back and forth, weighing my options. I knew that staying away from Bella was close to being an impossibility but I had to try, for her sake. I was setting myself up for failure.

**(BPOV)**

Edward avoided me for the rest of the week. He was so hard to figure out but it was Friday and we would have to talk today in Biology.

"What time would you like me to come over tomorrow?" He asked at the end of class.

"How about 11:00?"

"I'll be there at exactly 11:00," he said, winking at me before exiting the classroom.

The Next Morning 

I overslept. I had less than ten minutes to get ready before Edward would arrive. I hurried to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. There was no time to try to deal with the mess that was my hair so I tied it up. I ran back into my bedroom and began tearing my closet apart.

Before I could get changed I heard three perfect knocks on the front door. I ran recklessly down the stairs. I tripped on the second to last step, twisting my ankle, and then crashing to the floor.

I picked myself up and hopped on one leg toward the door.

"Hi," I said after opening the door.

"Good morning, Bella," he said while smiling his charming, breathtaking, heart stopping, crooked smile, nearly incapacitating me further.

I cringed as I shifted my weight onto my other leg.

"Are you hurt?" He asked after shutting the door behind him.

"I tripped down the stairs and twisted my ankle."

"What in the world am I going to do with you?" He shook his head in disapproval and then proceeded to pick me up. He held me against his chest, cradling me like a child. He walked into the living room and placed me on the couch.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes, it's in the closet in the kitchen," I said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

When he returned he carried a bag of ice in one hand and the first aid kit in the other. He knelt down on the floor in front of me. Edward gently rolled my pant leg up to me knee. He ran his cool hand slowly down the side of my leg. I blushed a deep crimson red and my heart nearly flew out of my chest as he did this. He chuckled as he placed my foot on top of his bent leg. He wrapped several layers of gauze securely around my ankle and then rested the bag of ice on the top of my foot.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz! But I'm sure you know that by now."

"Klutz doesn't even cover it," he teased.

_A/N: Well there you go! That was chapter 13! Did you like it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review! _

Songs:

Maroon 5 – Secret

The Postal Service – Such Great Heights

**The Spill Canvas – The Night will go as Follows**

Yellowcard – Ocean Avenue

John Mayer – Split Screen Sadness


	17. Legend

_A/N: Here is Chapter 14! I hope you like it! _

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight

Chapter 14 

**(EPOV)**

_A/N: This part happened the night before Edward goes to Bella's house to work on the project. _

I was still internally deliberating. Should I do what was best and leave her alone? Or, should I do what I wanted and admit my deepest and darkest to her? That was my reason for being here. I hoped that seeing her face would allow me to make my decision.

I moved back and forth, rhythmically, in the wooden rocking chair as I watched her sleep. Her room was almost completely dark with the exception of the faint glow of her alarm clock. The dull light glistened against her innocent face, allowing me to see her without difficulty.

_The hardest thing to do is the right thing to do_, I mused.

I could stay away from her. I could hope that the brief moments I would spend with her during school would be enough. She would be able to live a normal human life if I was out of the picture. I was certain of that.

But, what if I confessed my feelings for her? Would she feel the same way? And then, on top of that, how would she react once she knew that I wasn't human? I don't know if I would be able to handle the rejection. My heart may be lifeless but it could still be broken.

She tossed and turned, restlessly, making her blankets rustle around her.

"Edward," she murmured. The tenor of her voice made my body stiffen. Her lips parted slightly as a smile loomed across her face. She rolled over and I relaxed, knowing that she was still asleep.

"Edward," she said once again. Bella clutched her blanket closer and sighed.

My decision had been made at that moment.

oo00oo00oo

"**Sorry, I'm such a klutz! But I'm sure you know that by now."**

"**Klutz doesn't even cover it," he teased**

**(BPOV)**

"Shall we get started?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I just need to go get what we need from my room."

I managed to stand up on my own. I took one shaky step forward before Edward wrapped his cold arm around my waist.

"I'm fine. My ankle doesn't really hurt anymore."

"I'd rather not take a chance," he insisted while helping me up the stairs.

It took a while for my mind to actually register the fact that Edward Cullen was standing in the middle of my bedroom. He made himself comfortable and lounged in my rocking chair. He watched me, seeming amused, as I dug underneath my bed for the supplies we needed.

When I was finished I stood up and a sharp pain ran through my ankle. I couldn't support my weight on my injured ankle and I began to fall backwards. I expected to hit the wooden floor but, instead, I landed on Edward. I was so embarrassed. I could immediately feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Edward's harmonious laughter rang through my ears.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly. I tried to get off of him be he wouldn't let go of me.

"Don't be." He moved me into a more comfortable position and held me securely in his lap, against his granite chest. His body was abnormally cold.

My heart was beating uncontrollably as I looked into is butterscotch eyes. I blushed harder and looked away.

"Please, don't be embarrassed. You look absolutely beautiful when you blush," he said, lifting my chin so I could meet his gaze.

Suddenly, I thought about Charlie and I was grateful that he had gone fishing today. He would have a heart attack if he walked into my room and found me sitting in a beautiful boy's lap.

Edward's expression changed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, looking vulnerable.

"No, not at all," I tried to assure him. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, fully appreciating his saccharine scent.

I wanted to stay like this forever and a part of me thought that he felt the same way. We sat together in blissful silence until we heard a loud grumbling noise. I realized that it was my stomach.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A little," I replied.

He flashed his crooked smile and rose fluidly from the chair. We were in the kitchen much quicker than I had expected. He placed me on a chair at the kitchen table.

"What can I get you?" Edward asked eagerly. He looked like he was ready to except any challenge that I threw at him.

"I can get it." I stood up and tested out my ankle. There was no pain. Edward frowned slightly but he didn't protest.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and joined Edward who was now sitting at the table.

"What are you thinking?"

"Um, well, I was hoping that this isn't all a dream," I said truthfully.

"Bella, you aren't dreaming."

"Then this doesn't make any sense at all. One second you seem so distant and then the next – " I began. Edward interrupted me.

"I know. I'm very sorry for how I have been behaving. It is inexcusable. But I plan on telling you _everything_. I don't want to be distant any longer . . . if that's ok with you."

"I am dreaming," I groaned.

"Bella –"

"How else can I explain all of this? Only in some strange alternate universe could a person like you hold any ounce of interest in someone like me."

"I find you very interesting and I care for you Bella. More than you realize," he said, his golden eyes blazing.

"But, it's only fair that I warn you. Bella, I'm not . . . normal."

I laughed. He was stating something that was painfully obvious. He was above and beyond normal. He was perfect.

"I already know that."

Edward didn't say anything. He stood up and yanked me out of my seat. He crushed me up against his body. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him back. Edward held my head to his chest, making sure that my ear was pressed against the center of his muscular chest. Something wasn't right though. I couldn't here a single noise. His heart wasn't beating.

I lifted my head and looked up at him in alarm.

"Edward! Are you ok!" My voice sounded hysterical.

"Shhh, Bella I'm fine," he tried to comfort me but I was still worried.

"No your not! You need to go to the hospital RIGHT NOW!

"Isabella, please calm down. I told you that I wasn't normal," he said smoothly.

"But if you heart isn't beating that would mean that you're dead. But that doesn't make any sense at all. . . ."

I pressed my ear to his chest again but there was still no sound. Edward laughed as I did this.

"Before I continue I think it would be best if you sit down." We walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. We sat down on the couch. I crossed my legs and shifted my body so I could see him directly.

"I could leave if you would like me to. I would understand," he whispered. His expression saddened.

"No! Whatever it is, Edward, it doesn't matter. Nothing you say would make me want you to leave."

He sighed out of relief but his voice still contained a doubtful edge to it as he continued.

"You can't be so sure of that until you know what I really am."

Unexpectedly, he went rigid. His hands balled up into fists, exposing every tendon in his hands.

"I should go. You have some visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Yes, they'll be here in a few minutes."

Edward got up and walked gracefully to the front door. I followed after him.

"Don't go," I pleaded.

"I have to. I'll come back later, I promise." He raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and focused on maintaining my balance. When I finally opened me eyelids Edward was gone.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. I went to go see who it was.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jacob, Billy. Please, come in."

I opened the door all the way so Jacob wouldn't have to struggle while he pushed Billy's wheelchair.

"Charlie called us this morning. He was going to take your car to go fishing but he said it wouldn't start so he asked Jake if he could come over and see what was wrong with it," Billy informed me.

"Oh, thanks for coming by then."

"Did you have someone over? We saw a silver car pulling away from the house." Billy was, most likely, being nosy for Charlie's sake.

"Yeah, my . . . friend, Edward, was over."

Billy's reaction confused me. The copper skin of his face hardened with anger.

"Cullen!" He asked. His voice was thick and coarse.

"Yes."

"Did Charlie know that he was here?"

"Yes, we were working on a project together." I knew that Billy would still ask Charlie about it despite my truthful answer.

"Bella, why don't you come outside with me while I check out the truck?" Jacob asked, saving me from Billy's disapproving stare.

"Sure."

I followed Jake outside and watched as he popped the hood of my car open.

"Sorry about my dad. He's not a fan of the Cullens." Jacob said sheepishly. He was obviously embarrassed by his father's actions.

"Why doesn't he like the Cullens?" I asked. I didn't even try to hide my curiosity.

He didn't answer me immediately. He continued to tinker around with the engine.

"Well, our tribe has a legend about the Cullens. It is a silly superstitious legend but my dad believes it. The cold ones, that's what they refer to them as. Apparently, the cold ones made a treaty with my great grandfather years ago and they aren't allowed to step on Quileute grounds. My dad claims that the cold ones that agreed to the treaty, so long ago, are the Cullens."

"Cold ones?"

"That's our word for _vampire_."

My throat constricted. Is that what Edward had been trying to tell me? The whole morning he emphasized the fact that he wasn't _normal_.

"I think his old age is making him senile," Jacob snorted, trying to lighten our conversation.

I didn't say anything. I was trying to grasp this new information.

"There's the problem!"

"What?" I asked.

"I was so worried about fixing this car up that I forgot to do something so simple! The oil needs to be changed. That's all."

"Oh."

"This will take me a second. I'll be quick."

He worked routinely, like he had done this hundreds of times before. He started the car to make sure that he took care of the problem. The trucks engine boomed loudly.

"Thanks Jake," I said gratefully.

"No problem."

I waited outside while Jacob went in the house to retrieve his father. I said goodbye to them and thanked Jacob once again. I didn't miss Billy's watchful stare as they pulled away.

Hours Later

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Jacob told me. Everything started to make sense. It was the only answer that explained all of the abnormal things that had happened between Edward and I. No matter how crazy it sounded it had to be true.

And it didn't matter. I didn't care. I was already in too deep and there was no way that I could turn back. I made up my mind and nothing could make me change it.

The flash of headlights made me jump off of the couch but it was only Charlie.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted.

"How was fishing?"

"It was great! We caught so much! And we went back to Harry's and he made his famous fish fry. I brought you some if you want to eat it for dinner."

"Thanks," I said as I took the paper bag out of his hands.

"Did Jake stop by?"

"Yeah, he fixed the truck. The oil needed to be changed. That's all."

"That's good. I think I'm going to call it a night. I need to go in to work early tomorrow. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight dad."

I went into the kitchen and ate quickly. When I was finished I went back into the living room and turned the television on. Edward had promised to come back but he never did. At 10:00 I gave up waiting for him and I went to go take a shower. The warm water relaxed my tense muscles. It had been a very _long_ day.

I changed into my pajamas and towel dried my hair before I went to my bedroom.

I turned the light on and was taken back by what was in my room. Edward was casually sprawled across my bed.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he spoke softly.

"You came back," I said cheerfully. I went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I promised I would," he chuckled.

"I know, but I expected you to knock on the front door not materialize in my bedroom."

He sat up and pulled me next to him. His face turned serious.

"Bella, there is no easy way for me to tell you this but I have to. You deserve to know the truth about me. I will understand if you demand that I never see you again, actually I'm expecting you to do that. But you need to know. I'm not human. I'm a . . ."

"Vampire," I finished his sentence for him.

_A/N: I was wondering what everyone thinks about the pace of my story. Is it going along too slow? Or is it moving at a good pace? I'm just curious so if you can please let me know! Reviews are always appreciated! Much love!_

Songs:

The Spill Canvas – Staplegunned

Lifehouse – Days Go By

Augustana – Stars and Boulevards

**Nickelback – Far Away**

Jet – Look What You've Done


	18. Explanations

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And all of my reviewers ROCK!_

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight and or New Moon

**"Bella, there is no easy way for me to tell you this but I have to. You deserve to know the truth about me. I will understand if you demand that I never see you again, actually I'm expecting you to do that. But you need to know. I'm not human. I'm a . . ."**

**"Vampire," I finished his sentence for him.**

Chapter 15

"Excuse me?" Edward asked. His eyes widened in horror.

"Please, don't make me say it again."

He left my side in an instant, moving swiftly to the rocking chair.

"How did you know?" His words came out so fast they were barely comprehensible.

"Edward, it doesn't matter."

"I would still like to know."

"No, I mean, it doesn't matter that you aren't. . . human," I whispered.

His eyes became cold and scrutinizing.

"Are you insane? I am a _vampire,_" he said, emphasizing the last word. I gulped under his murderous stare.

"I don't care." I said adamantly. I began to bite my lower lip when he didn't respond.

Edward looked up at me from under his lashes, his liquid honey eyes grew softer. He rose from the chair and stood in front of me.

"Please, don't do that. You bleeding is something that neither of us needs right now," he said while gliding his ashen finger across my bottom lip, a sudden electric shiver ran through my body.

Edward picked the quilt up from off of the bed and wrapped it around me before he sat down again. I noticed that he was being extra cautious.

"Honestly, Edward, what do I have to do in order for you to believe that this doesn't matter?"

"I don't think that you are fully grasping how dangerous I am," he sneered, a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"You don't scare me," I lied slightly.

"Oh really?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Everything happened quickly then. Edward jerked me from off of my bed and pinned me up against the wall. He locked his wintry hands around my wrists and held them against the wall too.

"You see Bella, I am much more deadly than you may think. Let me see if I can refresh your memory . . . do you remember that day when you were at the meadow, when you heard my cell phone ring?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"I didn't run away because I was afraid of you catching me. I ran away because I knew if I didn't leave at that moment I would have hurt you. The entire time I was there I thought about how simple it would have been. There was nobody else there and you were only one very small, very fragile human."

"You have had plenty of other opportunities but you've never taken them," I challenged.

"That doesn't mean that I am any less dangerous. Your scent appeals to me. I have never smelled anything that can even be compared to it. You are absolutely mouthwatering," he admitted shamefully. He breathed in slightly, causing my whole body to stiffen in alarm.

"It worked, you're afraid of me now," he sighed. He let go of me and turned his head away.

"N– no, I'm just not used to people telling me how . . . edible I am."

He chuckled darkly and sat down on my bed. I moved away from the wall and slumped down onto the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry for frightening you but I didn't want you to make any rash decisions without knowing how hazardous I am."

"I have already made up my mind and nothing you say or do will make me change it."

"You're very stubborn," he pointed out.

"I know, so are you. You are so determined to tell me that you're dangerous but you can't accept the fact that I don't care. I think if you had any intentions to hurt me you would have done it already. You have saved my life multiple times and if it weren't for you I may not be alive right now. You've been protecting me, not putting me in harms way."

He reached for me and pulled me onto the bed beside him. He didn't let go of my hand.

"I would never hurt you Bella. I would never _want_ to hurt you . . ." he murmured alluringly. He intertwined our fingers together.

"It doesn't seem to be that hard for you to be around me now," I noticed.

"Looks can be deceiving," he chuckled. "I've just gotten better at taking the proper precautions. I have been hunting a lot lately."

The blood drained from my face. He was killing innocent people just so he could be around me. Edward noticed my reaction and let go of my hand.

"I don't hunt humans. My family and I only hunt animals, nothing more. We call ourselves 'vegetarians'. It's our little inside joke," he spoke quickly.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked. His golden eyes were guarded.

"I'm fine," I said. I smiled at him and reached for his hand. He chuckled at my response.

"You are amazing," he whispered. He pulled me onto his lap and looked down at our entwined hands. He curled and uncurled our fingers together, seeming to be completely at ease.

I tried to suppress my yawn but it escaped from my mouth anyway.

"I should go. You need your rest."

"Please stay," I pleaded.

"You need some sleep," he insisted.

He stood up and proceeded to tuck me into bed, making me feel like a child.

"I don't want you to go," I informed him.

"I need you to be well rested for tomorrow. I still haven't told you everything yet. How about I take you out to dinner? You can say no . . . I would understand."

"I would love to go out to dinner with you."

"I'll come over around 6:00 then," he said, while smiling crookedly.

"What should I tell Charlie?" I asked hysterically.

"Relax, just tell him that I asked you out to dinner. I'm sure he will be ok with it. Now get some sleep," he ordered.

He kneeled down and pressed his cool lips to my forehead. My head felt like it was spinning and my heart rate increased. Edward laughed frivolously as he moved towards the window.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured before he exited my room.

Before I went to sleep I thought back on my eventful day. Edward was a vampire, a good vampire. He didn't hunt humans. My scent appealed to him, more than I probably realized. Yet none of this mattered to me. I cared for him too much. And he cared about me . . .

I woke up to the sound of Charlie knocking on my bedroom door.

"Bells?" He called out.

"Yeah dad?"

He opened the door slowly and his head appeared from behind it.

"I was just checking to see if you were awake. It's almost 12:00."

"I'm awake," I said as I sat up.

"Billy just called. He invited us over for dinner."

"Um . . . I, sort of, already have plans," I spoke slowly. I had wanted to put this conversation off for later.

"Oh." He fell silent and waited for me to continue.

"Edward Cullen asked me out to dinner." I swallowed hard when I finished speaking.

"He's a nice boy. I'm sure you two will have fun. I'll just call Billy and tell him that we'll have to reschedule," he said before closing my door.

That was too easy. I was expecting Charlie to drill me with questions. But, he had a lot of respect for the Cullens and he was beyond grateful that Edward had been there to take me to the hospital when I got into that accident a while back.

I kept myself busy for the rest of the afternoon, trying to calm my nerves with distractions. I cleaned up around the house, did my homework, started on the project that Edward and I never got around to doing, and took a long shower.

I fussed over what I should wear but I ended up in a navy blouse and a comfy pair of jeans. I hurried downstairs when Charlie called my name.

Edward was standing by the front door having a light conversation with Charlie.

"Bell, I'm still going to head over to Billy's for dinner so I may not be home when you get back," Charlie said before turning towards Edward. "Make sure you bring her home at a decent hour."

"Yes sir," Edward responded.

"You kids have fun," Charlie called out before he left.

Edward looked me over and smiled, his eyes were admiring.

"You look lovely," he said smoothly.

"Thank you," I whispered, my cheeks flushed crimson.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I answered.

He locked his chilly hand around mine and led me out to his car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He was in his seat and pulling out of the driveway before I was even able to buckle my seatbelt. I hadn't noticed how fast we were going until I looked out the window.

"Oh my god! Slow down," I demanded.

"We won't crash, Bella. I have excellent reflexes," he said confidently. But he pressed his foot on the brakes to calm me down.

We arrived at the restaurant in less then ten minutes due to Edward's maniacal driving.

The dim lighting of the restaurant created an intimate and romantic environment.

Our waiter was tall and blond. He seemed to be paying a bit too much attention to me as he directed us to our table. Edward noticed the waiter's watchful eye and wrapped his arm around me.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked after we were seated.

"I'll have an iced tea."

"Would you like it sweetened?" He asked while winking at me.

"Um, sure."

He smiled and turned his head towards Edward.

"I'll have the same," he said. He shot the waiter an unfriendly warning glare. The waiter nodded his head and went to retrieve our drinks.

I tried to start up a conversation to distract Edward.

"So, last night you said that you hadn't told me everything."

"Yes, you are correct."

The waiter returned with our drinks and placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?"

I glanced at the menu quickly and picked the first thing that looked appetizing.

"I'll have the grilled chicken pasta."

The waiter didn't attempt to flirt with me again. His eyes were fixed directly on his little notepad as he wrote down my order.

"I won't be eating," Edward informed the waiter.

Edward glanced around us to make sure that nobody would be able to hear our conversation.

"You already know the most vital piece of information. But there are still some other things that you don't know."

I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

He spoke rapidly. I really had to concentrate to keep up with everything he was telling me. He told me that he never had to sleep or breathe and that he was very strong and very fast. He stopped talking when the waiter brought me my plate of food. He continued to tell me about how potent and tempting my scent was to him. And then, finally, he told me that he could read peoples minds. I was the only exception.

I blushed and looked down at my almost empty plate.

"Are you ready to leave? I promised Charlie to bring you home at a decent hour," he reminded me.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I laughed.

Edward paid the bill and reluctantly tipped the waiter.

When Edward pulled into the driveway all of the lights were off. Which meant that Charlie was still over at Billy's

He helped me out of the car and walked me to the front door.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner," I said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure," he said. He looked anxious, like he was planning something.

He placed his strong hands on either side of my face.

"Be very still," he whispered.

I obeyed and stood completely still. He lifted my chin and tilted his head downward. My stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. I could feel his cool breath against my skin

Our lips were less than an inch apart when we heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt in front of my house. Soon after we could hear someone honking the horn.

Jacob Black was sitting in the drivers seat and Billy was sitting next to him. Billy was leaning over and pounding his fist against the car's horn.

_A/N: Darn Billy! He ruined the moment! LOL! **PLEASE READ:** Well I hope you all liked that chapter because I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. I have so much stuff to do! I have to start my college applications and I have the SAT's coming up and I still have to deal with school so it will probably be 2-3 weeks (or more) before I update again. I'm so sorry! Review, review review!_

Songs:

The Hush Sound – You are the Moon

**Plain White T's – My Only One**

Rock Kills Kid – Hide Away

Damien Rice – Cannonball

Lifehouse – Into the Sun

Maroon 5 – Sunday Morning


	19. Rudely Interrupted

_A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter 16! I'm sorry that it took so long!_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon!

**Jacob Black was sitting in the drivers seat and Billy was sitting next to him. Billy was leaning over and pounding his fist against the car's horn.**

Chapter 16

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Edward thundered.

I bit down on my lip anxiously. I refrained from asking Edward what Billy was thinking, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to know. Then I realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked myself.

"He's two blocks away and he is furious. I should probably go before things get out of hand." Edward looked down at me, his expression serious, his jaw clenched.

"No, please don't . . . I need you," I admitted. Edward's eyes flickered with an emotion that I didn't quite understand. Pain?

"Then come with me," he suggested.

I nodded my head fervently as he clasped his hand around mine, pulling me towards his Volvo. We were halfway to the car when Edward stopped suddenly. We both watched as Jacob strategically maneuvered his car in front of the driveway, blocking our escape route.

Edward began to mutter under his breath and his grip tightened around my hand.

I glared at Jacob and Billy in astonishment. Jacob's face was apologetic and full of embarrassment. I wasn't sure, because I was too far away to be absolutely certain, but I thought that I saw Jacob mouth the words 'I'm sorry' in my direction.

Another set of tires stopped abruptly in front of my house. It was Charlie. He got out of the cruiser and slammed the door angrily. His face was a strange shade of purple.

"Charlie is going to blow a fuse. Maybe we should go inside," Edward offered.

I turned around and walked back to the front door. I fumbled with the key as I tried to unlock the door. I wanted to be inside before the yelling started.

"Jacob Black, so help me god, if you don't drive away right this instant I swear I will – "

"He is dangerous, Charlie! I think she deserves to know," Billy bellowed.

I winced at his statement.

"That is it! You are crossing the line," Charlie hollered.

My hands were shaking violently, struggling to make contact between the key and the deadbolt.

"I'm just doing what's best! Don't you understand?" Billy said.

Edward took the key from my hand and in one fluid movement the door was open.

"No, I don't understand –"

Charlie's boisterous yelling turned into muffled nonsense after Edward shut the door behind him.

I went into the living room and dropped down onto the couch. Edward followed and sat right beside me.

"Why is Billy doing this?" I asked desperately.

"He believes that it is his responsibility to inform you of what I am," Edward began, "Thank goodness you already know." He smiled and tenderly stroked my cheek.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that his mood was light.

"I wasn't expecting to feel so . . . comfortable with you knowing my secret. I don't think that the word 'comfortable' can even fully explain it. It's a feeling that is indescribable," Edward paused, his expression turning slightly bemused, "You never did tell me how you found out."

"Yesterday, when you said that I had some visitors coming, well, it was Billy and Jacob. Somehow your name was brought up and Billy's reaction surprised me. While Jacob was fixing up my truck he told me about some old Quileute legends, none of which he actually believes himself, and that is how I found out that you were a . . ." I trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"I see," Edward said simply.

"Charlie must have mentioned something about our date during dinner but I don't understand why he didn't stop Billy from leaving the house."

"I do," Edward said, smirking.

"Would you like to fill the non-mind reader in?" I asked.

"I will, but only if you relax first," Edward offered. That's when I noticed my posture. My arms jutted out on either side of me and my hands were gripping the edge of the sofa, making my knuckles look milky white. I unlocked my hands and let them rest in my lap before Edward continued.

"From what I have gathered it appears that Billy and Jacob took off while your father was in the bathroom. When he went looking for them he noticed that their car was gone and that is when he realized what Billy was up to," Edward said calmly. I didn't understand why he was so relaxed when every muscle in my body felt tense.

"How can you be so composed right now?"

One corner of his mouth lifted up, forming my favorite crooked smile. He raised his hand and tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"This doesn't appear to be their first argument over the Cullen clan. Charlie has heard all of this before and he doesn't want Billy filling your head with superstitious absurdities, " he informed me.

"So he doesn't believe him?"

"Not at all. He respects Billy's beliefs but he doesn't like the fact that he is trying to push it on everyone else."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed at my outburst.

"I guess we should be thankful. I don't think I would be able to stay away from you if Charlie ordered me away," he confessed.

Before I could respond Edward slid away from me.

"Charlie's coming inside," he whispered.

The door opened slowly. We could hear Charlie's footsteps as he lingered by the front door. He didn't rush to join us in the living room. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket first.

"Bella?" Charlie called out.

"We're in the living room, dad."

Charlie entered the room slowly and sat in the chair next to me. He picked up the remote control and turned the television on. I stared at him as he flipped through different channels, waiting for him to say something, anything. The silence was killing me.

"Are you hungry dad? I can make you something to eat," I proposed, remembering what Edward said earlier.

"Thanks Bells that would be great."

"I'll help you," Edward said, following me into the kitchen.

I filled a pot with water and placed it on top of the stove before I asked Edward about Charlie.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He is just upset with Billy. He didn't want to say anything to ruin your night."

I was so angry with Billy for putting Charlie in this situation.

I gathered up the ingredients to make spaghetti sauce and placed everything on the counter. I took out a cutting board and began to chop up an onion.

"Who does Billy think he is?! Whatever happens between you and I is _NONE_ of his business. And on top of that he has the nerve to put Charlie in the middle of it," I said, waving my hands about.

"Bella, you are making me a bit nervous, waving a sharp object around like that," Edward said apprehensively, pointing to the knife in my hand.

I put the knife in the sink and threw the chopped ingredients into a separate pot. I opened a box of pasta so it would be ready when the water started to boil.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his cool arms around my waist; his lips were against my ear.

"Isabella," he breathed, "I hate seeing you so upset."

"I'm sorry – " I began but Edward interrupted me.

"Now what in the world could I do to cheer you up?" He asked while spinning me around to face him. His perfect eyes were warm and intense as he stared into mine.

My knees wobbled as I struggled to stay in an upright position. I reached out behind me, searching for the countertop so I could support myself but I knocked something over instead. The entire box of pasta spilled onto the floor. Edward threw his head back and chuckled in amusement.

"I'll clean that up for you," he said through his laughter, releasing me from his arms. He continued to laugh as he swept up the noodles.

_Nice way to ruin the moment, Bella._ I thought.

I retrieved another box of noodles and poured its contents into the boiling water. I lifted the lid of the other pot and stirred the sauce.

"Does that taste any good?" Edward asked curiously, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the air.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I challenged, lifting the spoon up towards his mouth.

He grinned, opened his mouth, and waited for me to feed him the spoonful of sauce.

"Best sauce I've had in years," he said jokingly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am an excellent cook."

When I was done cooking I called Charlie into the kitchen so he could eat.

"Tastes good, Bella," Charlie complimented. I shot a mocking I-told-you-so glare at Edward.

He smiled brightly and shook his head.

"It's getting late. I should be going," Edward announced.

Charlie nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, sir, for allowing Bella to come out to dinner with me," Edward thanked Charlie gratefully.

"Of course. But, please, call me Charlie."

"Ok. Goodnight Charlie."

Charlie waved goodbye. I walked outside with Edward. I planned on walking him to his car but he stopped moving as soon as we were outside the front door. We were standing in the same position that we were in earlier, before Billy and Jacob had arrived.

"Now . . . where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Edward mused.

He placed one of his arms around me and pulled me closer. I placed one of my hands weakly against his chest. His free hand lifted my chin upward. My stomach was doing nervous flips as he tilted his head down to meet my lips. He paused, his lips only an inch away from my own.

"I think I remember," he said, answering his own question. The anticipation was driving me crazy.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" His cool breath tingled against my skin.

"Shut up, please," I ordered, causing him to chuckle. He didn't say another word.

Edward pressed his cool lips to mine very gently. It felt as if a surge of electricity was running through every single cell in my body. My head was spinning and my heart was beating uncontrollably. The feeling was exhilarating. I wanted, so badly, to deepen the kiss but I knew better. I had to behave. I didn't want to make things any harder for him.

The kiss ended all too quickly. I was surprised, and somewhat pleased, that I wasn't the only one who was breathing erratically. Edward pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

"It seems to be easier for you to be close to me," I noticed.

"_Slightly_ easier," he corrected, "The longer I'm with you the more desensitized I become to your scent."

"You can stay longer if you want," I suggested.

"That is a very tempting offer but Charlie needs you right now." He slowly unwrapped his arm from around me and laughed once again.

"What?" I asked.

"My kissing made you week in the knees," he said smugly, planting another kiss on my forehead. My body swayed slightly.

"And if you don't stop I'm going to end up on the floor," I joked. He chuckled again, louder this time.

"Silly, Bella. I would never let you fall down."

"I know," I agreed.

He lifted his arm and lightly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well."

"Night," I sighed.

I waited outside and watched as Edward drove away. I stood there until his car was no longer visible.

I walked dazedly into the kitchen and joined Charlie at the table. He looked at my face and raised his eyebrows.

"So, how was your night?" He asked.

"Perfect."

_A/N: Yay!! They finally kissed::sigh:: I had so much fun writing that part! I'm happy with the way it turned out! Are you? I hope so! Let me know in your review! Again, I'm sorry that I took forever to update but I hope that it was worth the wait! Much love!_

Songs:

The Dandy Warhols – Sleep

Remy Zero – Fair

**Zero 7 – In the Waiting Line**

HELLOGOODBYE – Here In Your Arms

The Spill Canvas – So Much


	20. Meeting The Family

_A/N: Again, I apologize for taking so long to update! But this chapter is EXTRA long and extra fluffy! I kind of got carried away while I was writing so this chapter is more than double the length of my usual chapters. Enjoy! And to my dearest reviewers, I heart all of you! _

_Also, I'm helping Daimios with editing. Her story is called Achilles' Heel and I highly recommend that you go check out this story! It is brilliantly written and I think you all would enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I would kidnap Stephenie Meyer and steal her identity just to be able to say that I own Edward. Hahaha! But, I don't feel like going to jail today so I won't do that. Twilight and Edward and all of his wonderfulness belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 17

Something was different about Edward today. The obvious difference was in his appearance - his eyes were about two shades away from being a deep onyx. But that wasn't the only thing that alarmed me. He was extra fidgety; lacking the polished exterior he normally bears, by the time lunch rolled around. He had something up his sleeve; the amused smile on his face was proof of that.

Edward sat before me with his head cocked to the side, resting in his hand. He watched me diligently as I ate my lunch. The second I was done chewing my mouthful of food he initiated our conversation.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I answered timidly.

"Do you have any plans for next weekend?"

"No, I don't have any plans . . . yet." I didn't like the way his expression flared with mischievous pleasure as I answered him. "Why?"

"Our school will be hosting a social event in the gym and I was wondering if you would you like to go with me?" He asked politely, smiling from ear to ear.

"The dance? Um . . . isn't it girls choice?"

"Well, yes but I thought I would break that tradition and ask you myself," he said confidently.

"I can't."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm going to be sick that weekend," I fibbed, trying my hardest to maintain a straight face.

"You plan your illnesses?"

"Yes. I plan on having a very horrible cold. High fever, coughing, sneezing, runny nose, the works! And having a runny nose and hacking up your lungs isn't very attractive when you're trying to dance."

"I beg to differ. You may be able to pull that off," he spoke smoothly, reaching across the table to poke the tip of my nose. He gazed at me determinedly; his smoldering eyes boring into mine. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was good; I'll give him that. But I couldn't let his dazzling abilities get the best of me.

"You are not going to win that easily," I informed him with a complacent smile. He sighed.

"Bella, what is it? Why won't you go with me?" His face filled with concern, as if there was some secret, underlying, reason as to why I didn't want to go.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you. I just don't want to go to the dance, period."

"Why not?"

"I thought the reason was pretty obvious . . . I'm not gifted with coordination. Plus, wearing high heels while attempting to dance would only end in disaster," I said remotely. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, I can assure you that your lack of grace won't be a problem."

"I really, really don't want to go."

"That's too bad," he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I guess Mike and Eric will be disappointed as well," he sneered.

"What?!" I asked, completely flustered by his remark.

"They also plan on asking you to the dance. Eric is still on the fence about it because he figures that you will be going with me," He paused and laughed darkly. "Mike, on the other hand, has already decided to ask you the next chance he gets," he grumbled morosely.

"Oh no," I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands. "What should I do?"

"Well, if you choose to go with me you could simply tell them that you already have a date and avoid the awkwardness of turning them down altogether," he offered. He eyed me tentatively as I mulled over my options.

He shifted his chair so he could be closer to me. He leaned towards me and slowly planted kisses along the hollow above my clavicle. My head whirled and my determination was faltering. How could my defensive walls stay intact while he was doing that? They were crumbling, crumbling fast. I was going to cave in. Edward noticed this and looked up at me, smiling triumphantly with glee. He was such a cheater!

"Fine, Edward. I will go to the dance with you," I groaned in defeat.

"Thank you."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. It's not going to be pretty," I warned.

"We'll have a great time," he said presumptuously. "Would you mind coming over my house today, after school? I would like you to meet the rest of my family."

"Um . . ." I bit down on my lip nervously, out of habit.

"I have to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett so Alice has offered to keep you company while I'm gone. I won't be going very far because I can't stand being away from you for any extended period of time."

"Sure," I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, amused by my expression.

"No . . . just a little nervous," I admitted.

"Nervous about going to a house filled with vampires," he teased.

"Do they know that I know about your secret?" I asked, panicked.

"Yes, secrets don't exist in our household. It's impossible to keep one."

"Are they all ok with that?"

"They like seeing me happy, Bella. And you are the one making me happy," he said. The fact that he didn't fully answer my question did not slip past me.

I glanced across the lunchroom to where the rest of his family sat and I noticed that someone was smiling at me. That someone was Alice. I smiled back shyly before looking away.

"We should get going. We're going to be late for class," Edward insisted.

As Edward and I entered our biology class I noticed that everyone was being a bit more loud and unruly than usual. With a swift look to the teacher's desk I saw why. We had a substitute today. The portly man shushed the class and gave us our assignment. We were instructed to read the next chapter in our textbook so I took mine out and began to flip through the pages disinterestedly.

"Newton is dying to talk to you," Edward whispered.

"I should probably just go over there get it over with," I whispered back.

"Let him down easily," he said sarcastically.

I frowned and took a deep breath before I got out of my chair. As I approached Mike Angela intercepted me.

"Hey Bella," she called out.

"Hey Angela! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just was wondering if you were going on the camping trip with the rest of us?"

"What camping trip?"

"That's all that Mike has been talking about for the past couple of days, he's planning the whole thing."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it. I'll go ask Mike about it now." I was relieved, now attaining another motive to go speak with Mike.

"Wait, are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Edward," I answered.

"I'm so glad," she said genuinely. "It should be fun."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"I don't know who to ask. I hate that it's girls choice," she admitted.

"What about Eric?" I suggested. "He's a nice guy," I added, trying to persuade her further.

"Hmm . . . I guess I could ask Eric. Thanks Bella."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

I got up quickly and walked over to Mike's desk. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hi," he greeted, his eyes gleamed the second he saw me.

"Hey Mike. I was just talking to Angela about the camping trip."

"Right, I meant to tell you about that earlier. A bunch of us are planning to go the weekend after the dance. The campgrounds are only a couple of miles away and you don't have to worry about brining a tent and stuff like that. I have a bunch of extra camping gear that I'm letting people borrow. So, do you think you want to come?"

I tried to sneak a glance at Edward but Mike caught me in the act.

"You can bring a couple of people if you want," he tacked on sullenly.

"I'll have to ask my dad first but I think he'll be ok with it."

"You really should come. It wouldn't be the same without you." He paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. "So . . . Are you going to the dance with Cullen?"

"Yes," I answered while nodding my head.

"That's cool," he muttered, trying his hardest to be indifferent. "I heard that Jessica was planning to ask me." He looked me square in the eye and raised his eyebrows, as if he were expecting me to become jealous.

"That's great! You guys will have such a good time together," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he groaned.

"Well, I'll see you in gym," I said quickly. I was eager to escape from the dejected look on his face.

When the bell rang I gathered my books and stuffed them into my bag. Edward, as usual, escorted me to gym.

"You're still coming over, correct?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I mumbled as I bit my nail nervously.

"Relax, Bella, we don't bite . . . humans, anyway."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before darting gracefully to his class.

Surprisingly, I only managed to injure myself through the first half of gym. I whacked myself in the leg with a badminton racket while unsuccessfully attempting to return the birdie to the opposing teams side of the court. Mike did most of the work for our team after that. I did my best to stay out of his way.

"So, what's the deal with you and Cullen?" Mike asked begrudgingly as he hit the shuttlecock over the net.

"Excuse me?" I cringed out of his way. He stepped in front of me and hit the birdie with the edge of his racket. The other team was definitely trying to take advantage of my lack of hand-eye coordination.

""What's going on between you and Edward Cullen?" He asked again, impatiently

"Um . . .I'm not exactly sure," I answered. Edward and I hadn't spoken about the specifics of our "relationship" yet so I didn't want to say anything that would displease him, just in case he happened to be listening to Mike's thoughts.

The birdie shot over to my side of the court again. I thought that I would be able to hit it so I stumbled forward and swung my racket. The racket slipped out of my hand and went flying in Mike's direction. Thankfully, he caught the racket before it hit him.

"There is no need to get violent, Bella. I was just asking you a question," he snapped jokingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I apologized. He shook his head from side to side and handed me my racket.

When the period was over I walked outside and saw that Edward was waiting for me. He slipped his hand casually around mine as we walked together towards the parking lot.

"Am I following you?" I asked as we approached my car.

"No, I'm following you home so you can drop off your truck. I'll be driving you to my house."

"Why can't I drive my truck?"

"Bella, I want you to meet my family today, not next week."

"Hey! My truck isn't that slow," I objected.

"I'll be right behind you," he reiterated before walking to his car.

"Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner," I muttered as I exited the parking lot. (A/N: That line is priceless so I had to use it!)

I attempted to "speed" but unfortunately my truck grumbled in protest when I went over fifty miles per hour. Edward must have known what I was trying to do because I could see him in my rearview mirror, bellowing with laughter.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my car. Edward was there, opening my door for me, before I could even undo my seatbelt.

"I just have to go inside and leave a note for Charlie in case I'm not back by the time he gets home."

I rushed in the house and scribbled a note quickly, leaving it on the kitchen table. I hurried back outside and joined Edward who was waiting patiently inside of his Volvo.

The ride to his house was much too short due to his speed-demon driving. He turned onto an unmarked road that wound deeply into the encroaching forest. We drove on this unpaved road for several miles before the remarkable house came into view. The house was a soft white, well proportioned, three storied, beauty. It was very visually appealing to the human eye. The timeless house sat in the middle of a lawn, which could easily be mistaken for a meadow, with six tremendous cedars towering around it, shading the entire acre of land.

"It's absolutely stunning," I announced as I got out of the car.

Edward curled his arm around my waist and towed me towards the front door. When he placed his hand on the doorknob I took a deep, reassuring breath. The door twisted open, revealing a large airy room. Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme, I assumed since she was the only member of the Cullen family I had never seen before, were all convened in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, I would like you to meet Bella," Edward said.

Carlisle was the first to come forward.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," he said while shaking my hand.

"It's nice to see you too," I said shyly.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," Esme said delightedly, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm happy to meet you too," I murmured, taken aback by her enthusiasm.

The room seemed to wash over with relaxation. Edward inclined his head towards Jasper in interest.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Hi Jasper."

Edward's more intimidating brother suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood at the foot of the stairs.

I held out a trembling hand to shake his but he ignored it, picking me up off of the ground and giving me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Wow, Bella Swan finally graces us with her presence. What have I done to deserve such an honor?" Emmett said energetically, his tone held an ounce of sarcasm. Edward hissed something unintelligible to Emmett and punched him in the arm.

"Hi, Emmett," I wheezed, struggling to breathe. Edward shot him a warning glance. Emmett snickered but obediently put me down, setting me free from his constricting embrace. He evened the score and punched Edward below the shoulder.

"Behave yourselves! We have company," Alice's appealing voice chimed.

I whipped my head around and saw her slight figure standing beside Jasper. Her speed and uncanny ability to appear out of thin air made my head spin. She exposed a friendly smile and stepped forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"You boys run along. Bella and I have a lot of things to do," she insisted. She turned to Jasper and kissed him goodbye before whisking to my side.

Instantly, Edward encased me in his arms and planted a tender kiss on my welcoming lips, causing my legs to quake. I heard a few low chuckles from everyone around us.

"Get a room . . . you know you want to," Emmett gibed.

"That's it," Edward huffed. Emmett ran out the front door and Edward charged after him.

Everyone listened quietly for a moment, hearing the sounds of Edward and Emmett's tussle occurring outside. Alice gave Jasper a meaningful look and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll take care of it," he began, striding toward the front door. "Hey! Emmett, play nice! We can't bring Edward back to Bella in that condition!" Jasper wailed, after he was outside.

I instinctively threw myself towards the front entrance to make sure that Edward was okay, but Alice caught my arm.

"Don't worry about Edward, he is perfectly fine. Jasper and Emmett conspired to have their fun with him. Boys will be boys," she smiled. She laced her arm around mine and guided me up the massive, winding, staircase.

We walked through a long hallway, which had a smooth wood floor and light, honey-colored walls. We walked through one of the doors at the end of the hallway and stepped into a large room. Everything from the bed linens to the curtains varied in shades of white. To my surprise, there was an extravagant king size bed off to the right side of the room, covered in opalescent cashmere sheets and a dozen pillows.

"Make yourself comfortable. I have to get a couple of things from the closet, I'll be back in a second," Alice said before darting off into a connecting room. Could her closet really be that huge?

I took my shoes off and sat down on the plush, ivory bench at the foot of the bed. When she returned she carried two enormous piles of clothing in her arms.

"This pile is yours and this one is mine," she said, pointing to the designated heaps after tossing them onto the bed.

"Mine?"

"Yup," she smiled. "I wanted to help you pick out a dress for the dance. We are going to play dress up!"

"You bought all of those dresses for me?" I asked.

"Of course, but don't worry about it. I only had a few things shipped in and it didn't cost me much."

Her definition of "a few" was very different from my own definition. There were at least fifteen dresses, ranging from a deep violet to highlighter yellow, in my pile alone. And I wasn't the most fashionable person but I could recognize designer labels when I saw them and these dresses were definitely adorned with designer tags. I could not even begin to fathom the amount of money that Alice had to expel to purchase all of this designer garb.

"Here," she said, handing me a royal blue dress. "Try this one on first."

She directed me to her bedroom-sized bathroom and left me there to change. While I undressed I heard the faint sound of music emerging from her bedroom. The dress fit me quite well and the color complemented my complexion. When I was done zippering the last inch of the dress I stepped back into Alice's room.

I stood inside the threshold and stared in awe. Alice had changed into a floor length silver gown that sparkled onto the wooden floor.

"I can see why Edward suggested the color blue," she mused. "It's very flattering against your skin tone. But that's not my favorite dress out of the bunch, there is something wrong with the way it's cut."

I blushed and continued to stare at her in complete envy. She dug through the mound of clothing, pulled out a metallic purple dress and gently nudged me back into the bathroom. This dress was strapless and much shorter than the first one. I didn't even want Alice to see me in it.

"It's too short," I urged.

"Don't be modest, Bella. It looks great on you!" She encouraged.

"I don't know. It's a nice dress but I don't feel comfortable in it."

"Okay," she began, pulling out another dress for me to try on. "This is one of my favorites."

This dress was much more to my liking. It was a halter dress that was gold with black lace overtop. The color reminded me of Edward's eyes.

"Now this I like," I started. When I looked at Alice I broke into laughter. She was wearing the same exact thing.

"I couldn't resist," she hooted through her melodic chuckling.

My time with her passed by quickly. I felt very comfortable with her, like we had been friends our entire lives. We listened to music and chatted while we changed. We were having fun playing "dress up". I had tried on what seemed like a million dresses, all completely different styles and colors.

"This is what you should wear to the dance," she offered. "I think you'll like it."

I went back into the bathroom, thankfully for the last time, and changed into the dress. It was very beautiful with its bold floral pint, bright punch of color, and sleek lines. The dress was made of silk and had a ruched, criss-cross, front that lifted my bust, revealing a bit of cleavage. I didn't even know that I was capable of having cleavage! The dress hugged all of my curves in exactly the right places and ended just below the knee.

"Oh wow! I think Edward is going to be very pleased," she praised.

"You look good too," I complimented. She was wearing a soft pink, empire waist dress that had a beaded floral trim at the waist and hem.

"I saved the best ones for last!" She squealed. "We are going to have so much fun at the dance!"

"You're coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah, and so is Emmett and Jasper," she gushed joyfully. My face paled and my expression turned grim. It was bad enough that Edward would have to see me sway to the music like a chicken with its head cut off, but now there were going to be more witnesses! Alice caught the immediate change in my appearance.

"What's wrong?"

"I – I can't dance. It's so embarrassing."

"Bella, first of all, Edward is an exceptional dancer, we all are," she assured me. _Of course_, I thought. "Secondly, he absolutely adores you and would never want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. He just wants to enjoy your company and wants you to have a good time. And it seems that we all will definitely have a blast next weekend, I saw it already." I was beginning to feel extremely insignificant and average compared to Alice. How could one compare to such a high level of beauty and talent?

"How do your visions work?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing is ever completely set in stone. Things change as soon as people change their mind. Let me give you an example, do you remember when you called Edward for the first time?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, I had that vision of you the second you decided to go to the grocery store. I was surprised that I was having a vision involving a human that I had never met before. It's as if that day was in fate's hands . . . you accidentally called Edward, of all people, who has a foreseeing sister. I then had a vision of you in a car accident that ends up saving your life. And then the first day you are here visiting Charlie, Edward finds you in the meadow. What are the odds? Everything that happened between the two of you seemed to be fated."

I agreed with everything she said, wholeheartedly. I thought of this myself, thought that somehow all of the bizarre things that had happened in my life during these past couple of months had been fate's doing. As though everything had happened for a reason, like fate wanted to bring me to Edward, my destiny.

"Speaking of visions . . ." she said, trailing off. She closed her eyes and held one finger up in the air. When she opened her lids she smiled at me and shook her head.

"What did you see?"

"Edward is trying to think of anything he can do in order to get home quicker. He's beginning to aggravate Jasper and Emmett," She hummed. "He's unbelievable! He already spends every waking moment with you. I don't even want to know how he would act if he were away from you for a measurable amount of time."

"What does he do at night while I'm sleeping? Does he irritate all of you?"

"You mean he hasn't told you yet?" She asked, surprised.

"No, what does he do?"

"Bella, I'm afraid that is something you are going to have to ask him yourself," she said, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't say!"

"Alice," I whined like a five year old

"Sorry, my lips are sealed."

"But - "

"We have to find shoes to complete your look," she asserted, changing the subject. She darted back into her closet to retrieve the shoes.

I collapsed back onto the ivory bench and waited for her to return. When she did, she had five boxes piled on top of one another in her hands. She kneeled down by my feet and arranged the boxes into a semicircle in front of me. She took the lids off of all of the boxes, revealing two pairs of black shoes, two pairs of white shoes, and one pair of gold shoes.

"Take your pick," she said, outstretching her arm and waving it along the line of boxes.

I looked at all of the death heels carefully; deciphering which ones would cause the least amount of harm.

"I like the gold ones."

"Nice choice," she approved. She took them out of the box and put them on my feet. She began to unbuckle the heels before I could give them a test drive.

"Crap," she muttered. "They're back." Almost instantaneously, there was a knock on the door.

"Alice, can I come in please?" Edward asked, courteously.

"No," she screamed, running to the door and locking it.

"Let me in!" Edward demanded.

"No! Bella is still in her dress," she howled. "Bella, hurry and go get changed. He might kick the door down if I don't let him in soon."

I rushed back into the bathroom and slipped out of the dress. I picked my clothes up off of the floor and put them on as fast as I could manage.

"Alright, I'm done," I said handing the dress back to Alice. She took it from me and went into the closet to hang it up.

"Bella, could you open the door, please?" He asked. His voice managed to sound seductive. I shook my head from side to side and grinned, I wanted to have my fun.

"No."

"Pretty please," he begged.

"No."

"I'll do anything," he said desperately.

"If you want me to open the door you will have to answer one question," I instructed.

"And what question is that?"

"What do you do at night, while I'm sleeping?"

A brief moment of silence passed, and then I heard three distinct voices laugh together in harmony, none of them being Edward's.

"Bella, I would rather answer that question privately."

"Do you guys have some sort of inside joke? I don't understand what's so funny," I said.

"No, there is no inside joke. Edward just has an interesting nightly pastime," Emmett said, evidently dying of laughter.

"I promise to answer your question, just not in front of everyone."

I opened the door slowly and saw Edward's glorious face, his expression bashful, and his eyes lighter than honey. He enveloped me in his arms, crushing my body against his, and kissed me full on the lips. Emmett let out a high whistle, making me blush.

"I'm taking you home now," Edward said firmly.

"Hey, that's not fair. How come Alice is the only one that gets to hang out with the human?"

"_Bella_ is welcome to come back whenever she wants to. But I need to take her home now, I don't want to get into trouble with Chief Swan," Edward said, pulling me towards the stairs.

"Fine, but next time I get to hang out with Bella while Alice and Jasper deal with your antics," Emmett called out.

"Wait, how about the weekend after the dance? Why don't we all hang out? I was invited to go camping and Mike told me I could bring whoever I wanted." I regretted opening my mouth the second I finished speaking, afraid that they would reject my invitation. Edward went rigid and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Emmett.

"I'm in!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We all would love to," Alice piped.

"It was nice meeting you all. And, Alice, thank you for helping me pick out a dress," I said hurriedly as Edward dragged me down the staircase.

When we were in the car I tried to make sense of the haphazard change in Edward's mood. I didn't think I would ever be able to keep up with him.

"They all like you," he said, pleased.

"All of them? What about Rosalie?" Her absence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"It's not that she doesn't like you she just needs some time to get used to you. She'll come around eventually. But everyone else has taken an immediate liking to you," he stated, reaching for my hand. He took his attention off of the road and gazed at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you want us to go camping with you? I don't want our presence to make the outing awkward for you."

"I want you to come," I said a bit too quickly.

"As long as you're sure," he chuckled.

Minutes later, we were parked outside of my house, his car idling noiselessly. I didn't want Edward to leave, especially since he hadn't answered my question yet. My curiosity was burning. I wasn't going to let him until I got my answer.

"So, about that question . . ." I began. Edward snickered.

"Bella, I think you should go inside. I'll be waiting for you in your room, with the answer."

I scurried out of the car and into the house. The minute I saw Charlie's face I regretted staying out for so long. He hasn't been the happiest person ever since his argument with Billy.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad. Did you eat dinner yet? I can make something."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I ate some leftovers already. Did you have fun at the Cullen's house?"

"Yeah, they're a really nice family."

"They are," he agreed.

"Goodnight dad."

"Night hon."

I went into the kitchen and stuffed a granola bar into my mouth. I washed it down with a tall glass of milk and then went up to my room.

Edward was lying comfortably across my bed, with his head resting on top of one of his arms.

"Do you mind giving me a moment to be human?" I asked.

"I don't mind at all."

I grabbed my pajamas off of the floor and went to take a speedy shower. I let the warmth of the water relax the chaotic beating of my heart. I toweled myself off in a hurry and got dressed. That is when I realized exactly what I had on. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants and the shirt that Edward had given me for Christmas. I had no other clothes that I could change into with me, and I couldn't walk into my room topless, so I had no other choice but to let him see me like this. I opened the door to my bedroom and hoped that Edward wouldn't recognize the shirt.

"That looks good on you," he complimented, his eyes wide with approval. My blood spread rampantly to my cheeks.

He held one arm out and motioned for me to come and join him. An offer so irresistible I nearly wanted to pounce on him, but I knew better. I went to him and he pulled me onto the bed. He wrapped one arm around me and I rested my head on top of his marble chest, hearing nothing but the sound of his breathing.

"Back to my question," I murmured.

"You want to know what I do at night?"

"Yup."

"I do this at night," he said. I tilted my head to look up at him. "Not specifically this. But I am here at night, just not holding you in my arms."

"You watch me sleep?" I asked, flattered.

"I couldn't imagine anything that could be more interesting. You are quite the talker," he chuckled.

"No," I bawled, burying my face into his chest.

"Are you angry with me?" he questioned innocently.

"No, I'm embarrassed! What did you here me say?"

"You talk about your mother from time to time, you also talk about how it's too green in Forks and . . ."

"And?!"

"You talk about me fairly often," he smiled happily.

"Oh god."

"Please don't be embarrassed. Every time I look at you it feels as though I am dreaming and I _never_ want to wake up. I am not at all ashamed to admit that. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know that you feel the same way," he said, his voice smooth as silk. His fingers trailed down the side of my face and to the tip of my chin. He pressed his lips to mine with the lightest amount of pressure. He broke away from me too quickly and I sighed. I rested my head on top of his chest and closed my eyes.

"You should get some sleep. You look tired," he said, concerned. I was too tired to argue with him. He began to hum an unfamiliar lullaby.

The combination of exhaustion and the tenor of Edward's humming sent me into a deep slumber.

"Bella?" Edward breathed, curious to see if I was still awake. I heard him but I was too exasperated to respond.

"I love you," he whispered against my ear, before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_A/N: See what I meant when I said I got carried away! I'm sorry that this was so long and so fluffy! I hope you all enjoyed it anyways! Did you love it, like it, hate it? Let me know in your review! And if you are getting sick of the fluff please tell me because I can cut back! But things won't remain fluffy for long! The drama is coming people! It's coming! Much love!_

**Sequel News:** The sequel to Do You Believe In Fate? has been fully outlined! And let me tell you, it is SO LONG! The story is going to be another "what if?" situation that will be very loosely paralleled to New Moon and it will tie in the events that occurred in Do You Believe In FATE? My fingers are itching to get started on this story!

Songs:

Incubus – Wish You Were Here

The Killers – All These Things That I've Done

**Lifehouse – Blind**

Death Cab For Cutie – Soul Meets Body


	21. Author's Note 3

To all of my lovely readers,

First, I must apologize because I know that you all will be upset that this is only an author's note. I know that I haven't updated in so long but I am in the process of writing out chapter eighteen right now. If I don't update over the weekend I'll try to update by next weekend at the latest. It will be another long and fluffy chapter. Everyone seems to like my fluffy chapters so I can assure you that the fluffiness will continue! Hopefully it will be worth the very long wait!

One of my reviewers asked a question that I thought I should answer for all of you.

Q: How many more chapters do you think Do You Believe In Fate? will have?

A: I don't have an exact number but I would estimate that there will be anywhere from six to nine chapters left in this story. Again, this is just a rough estimation. I have the rest of the story planned out but there are still a few details that I'm working through.

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!** The title of my sequel is **In the Hands of Destiny**. Like I have said before, it will be loosely paralleled to New Moon, but with a twist that will incorporate the events in Do You Believe In FATE? I can't wait to start writing this story, but I am getting ahead of myself. I need to finish Do You Believe In FATE? first! Trust me, I'm working on it!

Much love,

Cynthia


End file.
